The Agent
by Dairene Kezelghski
Summary: (Sequel to The Hitman) Kagami Taiga has been declared a criminal. The Generation of Mercenaries, the famous police detectives from Teikō, is now in pursuit. Swallowed up in a maelstrom of lies and deception, a single thread of truth made by an undercover agent is the only way to clear everything - and bring justice against the Phantom Hitman. AU.
1. Prologue: The Hitman

**Yo, minna-sama!** Like what I did to 'The Hitman', I'm going to put up a _trial _chapter to see how this goes.

As already written in the summary (which sucks, by the way), this is a sequel to **The Hitman**, so if you haven't read the first part, I suggest for you to read it before continuing on with this one.

To those who have read this in The Hitman, I'm just transferring the newest chapters over this new story post. :) Please bear with me with these changes. Thank you again. :)

By the way, I'm grateful and happy because of the dear readers who had read **Tip Off** (The Mercenary: Kise Ryouta) and **I've Been Waiting** (The Mercenary: Midorima Shintarou). They're really like part of the Hitman-verse but in **no** particular way that affects the story line of the '_**The Hitman**_' and '_**The Agent**_'.

**Warning**: All writing errors are all my sin!

**Disclaimer**: Meh...

* * *

**Prologue  
****The Hitman**

* * *

**Mashiro Public Museum  
**_**August 10**_, _**00:26**_

Kagami Taiga watched in horror as Kuroko Tetsuya squeezed the trigger of his gun. The hammer in the gun's rear clicked and the muzzle burst in a small explosion, as soon as the barrel blew off that single ammo to the outside. Small fire crackled – too little to be seen, too quick to be observed – from the gun's tip; the slide tipped back in powerful recoil, as it locked itself back to its previous position. The gun was ready to be fired again in that instant. It all happened in a split second that the only thing apparent was Aomine Daiki's flabbergasted expression.

Nevertheless, his arm reached out unconsciously to his chest. Aomine's eyes were wrought in pain and confusion, in anger and disbelief. The tanned detective was more than surprised to see that the one who pulled a trigger against him was no other than his previous _partner_. His normally narrowed orbs widened into round forms, shock clearly glazing those deep cerulean. Aomine, in a last ditch of effort, fueled by that _immediate _feeling of loss, was able to pluck out the canister-bullet of the _Paralysis Dart_. However, just as soon, he slowly fell to the cold floor, joining Midorima Shintarō and Kise Ryōta in their catalepsy.

Kuroko's face remained blank, although his gaze lingered upon Aomine's figure for some seconds. Even though harsh and cold, his eyes were seemingly filled with different emotions, feelings that he would not bother to set apart for as long as his objectives were unmet. Although he appeared stone-hard, Kuroko had a sad gleam that shone from his eye, a small prompt that never went noticed except for himself. After taking the time to look at the fallen bodies of his previous workmates from Teikō, Kuroko inched forward in a steady pace.

Kagami looked at the whole farce with a distinct feeling of mortification. The Generation of Mercenaries were _monsters_ in their own right. Their tales never remained in records alone or in the minds of those who had seen. They had worked in a way Kagami never expected; too _good _to be true, too _excellent _that he had been pushed back because of their skills alone. The Generation of Mercenaries were a living history – a history Kagami wished to have _defaced_ if not because of the _Phantom Hitman_ that joined the fray. Even though Kagami wanted to defeat them fair and square as fellow _detectives_, there was a haunting semblance of _respect_ he had for them.

Nonetheless, the Generation of Mercenaries were felled down _one by one_ – in a quick succession. _One _man did all the effort to knock them out cold. It was outright impossible in first glance, but it was the thought that the '_impractical'_ was the border of police work that led them to their current situation. Because they thought that the seemingly _impossible_ could not be _done_, all them fell into a single trap laid out for them. Just because they trusted the overvalued logic, they did not know what hit them. All of it had happened in a way that seemed to have been _orchestrated_ from the start; they were unaware because they had dismissed it from the beginning as well.

"So…" Kagami spoke as he felt the torrential horror that began to blanket him. He steeled his orbs up and waited to see the face of the _single _person who did _three _of the Generations. "The _real _hitman comes…" He seethed, as Kuroko's face twisted to meet him. The gaze the teal-head gave him was suffocating and, at the same time, it gave him the impression that Kuroko would stop at _nothing_. Two pistols were held in two hands. The _former_ detective intern of Teikō tried to look nonchalantly at the _former _detective of Seirin, although a subtle derision escaped from his countenance. The weapon remained pointed down the floor, away from Kagami. "Everybody thought that you _died_… I don't care though; I'm still _right_, after all,"

"Hello, Kagami-kun," Kuroko greeted at first, ignoring the red-head's words. He remained on his spot and stood tall in front of Kagami, who stayed on his knees; in the same position Midorima put him. The teal-head leveled down his eyes to Kagami, while he expertly twirled the handgun in his left gun and placed it back into its holster. The stare they gave out to each other did not falter once, as if a silent battle happened between their glares. Gradually, Kuroko stepped forward near Kagami and kicked the nearest gun on the floor away from the latter. "If there is one thing I understand about you, it is that you do not easily _give up_." The teal-head said, observing Kagami's _pissed_ expression.

"And now you pretend to know me well," Kagami scoffed. "You're already _exposed_."

"You have forgotten what I told you before, Kagami-kun." Kuroko answered. "Anyone is _innocent _until proven _guilty_." He repeated the statement he had shared with the red-head before. "Unless you are sure that your assumptions are real, then no one will ever believe _you_." Kuroko said, his tone sounded that he was challenging Kagami. However, the teal-head was slightly surprised that Kagami looked smug and not even worried. He held a silent remark back at the _detective-turned-criminal_.

"I have all the _proof_ I need, Kuroko." Kagami only said. "Even if if my claim can be easily be _trashed_, the only thing that I need is to see this in my own eyes." Kagami Taiga said. "You also told me before that the thing that separates a detective from a criminal is _decisiveness_." He added. "But there was one thing unclear that time," he held a snide smile. "You forgot to point out _who _is to be _decisive one _between the criminal and the detective." He finally declared, as he revealed a confident smirk. Kagami's lid batted close – his pupils appeared to have taken a very quick peek at something – and opened them again. "Show me what the _hell_ is that _decisiveness_ you are talking about, Kuroko!" Kagami yelled out to the teal-head.

Kuroko only looked back with those blank orbs. At that point, his face twisted but did not reveal his thoughts and feelings, and turned back to the mere expressionless countenance. His gazes were as cold as his certitude and as silent as his moves. Kagami could not read any of his looks. In a quick movement, Kuroko's arm flexed forward, the pistol loaded with the Paralysis Darts already pointed at the red-head's chest. There was not even a warning when the teal-head fired the weapon away; the next thing that happened was that Kagami's vision faded into black while he haplessly fell to the floor.

The whiff of smoke from the gun slowly vanished. Kuroko Tetsuya's eyes were suddenly filled with resentment and _sadness_. He knew that from that point on, _everything _had simply become a _complication_. As he watched Kagami's figure as he did with Aomine, Kuroko was filled with silent thoughts and words, ideas that fleeted inside his mind, seemingly clouding his senses and awareness at the moment. Nonetheless, a scratching sound from behind him pulled him from his musings, the same pistol readied for another volley. But then, he let go of it when a painful sensation coursed through his hand.

His pistol was fired upon by a _live_ bullet, effectively disarming him at an instant. Kuroko's teal orbs widened in surprise when the person he _thought_ had been taken down a while ago was in a semi-crouched position, own gun pointed back at him. Aomine, though looking bleary, raised his head and looked at Kuroko, pistol carefully aimed at the latter. His pupils flicked down at the red-head, Kagami, who earlier noticed that he was not totally incapacitated. The _former_ detective managed to buy some time for Aomine, an action he was still unsure if he was thankful for. The tanned detective from Tōō strengthened himself despite the overall weakness that stressed his body.

"T-Tetsu," Aomine called out, pistol still leveled against the teal-head. "I-Is it a-all t-true?" He asked, stuttering. He had removed the canister from his body even before it zeroed him totally, but he was not without the effects of the neurotoxin. He shook his head vigorously as if it only stuck in his skin and hair. Slowly, he regained his footing. He wobbled a little bit, but he was stable on his own. Aomine Daiki flashed an expression of hurt – either it was because of the Paralysis Dart or the feeling of _another _betrayal, it could not be discerned – before he spoke again. "Tell me the truth, Tetsu!"

Kuroko was silent at first. He slowly raised his right hand and looked at it first; the powerful tremor that surged to his hand made it feel painful and it almost _numbed_. Still, even with the turn of events, his breathing was still normal. He inhaled a large volume of it, finally whipping his head back at Aomine. "During the last time you were told the truth, Aomine-kun," he began, quickly attracting the tanned detective's attention, "you have turned _different_ in my own view." He said. "You have changed for the _worse_,"

Aomine bit his lips. _'Shit_,' he muttered silently as he staggered. He suddenly remembered that painful memory, that very scene that happened in their last year in Teikō. It was… _It was_… Aomine only clutched his head; a lone eye remained opened due to the sheer pain that he felt all throughout his body. His right hand, the one which held his pistol, shook in weakness, his aim slowly getting off the mark. "I-It was a different matter!" Aomine spat back and changed the topic. "We-We all thought that you are _already _gone! Seirin was _fuckin_'s toasted!" He said. "What the _fuck_ is all this, Tetsu?! How did you survive?! What the _hell_ is that idiot saying about you?!"

"It would not be an important matter to you _soon_, Aomine-kun." Kuroko responded. "With the mere sight of you and I standing like this–" Kuroko rested a soft gaze at Aomine's pistol, noting his index finger weakly latched upon the gun's trigger "–means that you have lost, Aomine-kun." He told the male. "The same _lies_ you believed that mock you before returns right now. Perhaps, they are not really _lies_ at all. When a person denies a certain _truth_ it becomes a _lie _to them." Kuroko pointed out. "You are indeed a prodigy, Aomine-kun. But, as I _promised_ Momoi-san, you will be beaten." He added.

Kuroko's hand slowly wormed through his left side. While Aomine started to lose his balance once again, the teal-head took the opportunity to pull out the other pistol he kept before shooting Kagami. He worked his hand carefully and slipped it in the holster, making sure that the tanned detective did not notice him. He finally grasped the gun's grip and delicately laced his index finger at the trigger, in order to fire a quick shot. Kuroko waited for a chance and found it when Aomine fell to his knees – appearing to be in severe _pain_. He tugged the pistol and—

A _gunshot_ grazed the floor an _inch _away from his foot. Kuroko instantly let go of the weapon and twisted slightly to the right, raising both of his hands in a submissive manner.

"Good work, _Minechin_," a lazy voice droned. Purple seemed to have flooded Kuroko's vision when a tall man entered the scene. The violet locks swayed at his movement, his large frame overwhelming everything within the corridor. Amethyst orbs matted with sluggishness landed upon Kuroko, those eyes that hid a seemingly caustic demeanor under it. He held a semi-automatic shotgun, but, with his large hand, it seemed _smaller_. Instead of holding it with both hands, the man took it _singlehandedly_. "_Kurochin_," the shotgun remained pointed against him. "It's been a long time."

"_Murasakibara_-kun," Kuroko regarded, looking a little annoyed. He did not voice out any words after it.

"Just like what _Akachin_ has said," he then filled up the silence with his own statement. Murasakibara glowered down at Kuroko, as if trying to inform that latter that there won't be any escape for _him_. "I thought back then that Kurochin is a good guy," he said. "But you have _annoyed _me right now,"

Nevertheless, it was not Murasakibara Atsushi's words that upset him. Kuroko Tetsuya let his eyes settle on the periphery – turned into the _shadow_ – since there was some other thing that began to bother him. The presence of Murasakibara did not even appear in his equation, Kuroko knew. Nonetheless, it told him that there was another _player_ that was on the field, ridiculing him for his _miscalculations_. Seconds after that, as Kuroko theorized, there was another figure that slowly materialized from the dark.

"Good work, _Daiki_, _Atsushi_," the person said. Heterochromatic eyes quickly fell towards Kuroko. "_Tetsuya_," his voice was perfectly leveled, but it already denoted that a _plan _was already in motion. Akashi Seijūrō looked at Tetsuya with slightly displeased and _curious_ gaze – that gaze that as if looked at a person's very _soul_. "You've done one mistake, Tetsuya." He continued. "Believe me; I know everything."

"Akashi-kun," Kuroko only replied. "You know_ nothing_."

"Our daily lives and actions are merely pieces of a game. _Invaluable_, but still pieces," Akashi stated. "You do understand that for one to attain _victory_, sacrifices are needed to be in order." He told Kuroko, while he looked at Midorima and Kise. He slowly took out his own gun, a silver caliber .45. With no hesitation, Akashi started to move forward and approached Kuroko, with Murasakibara preparing himself for any chances of a struggle. Akashi's stern expression did not even change, did not even weaken, as he went nearer Kuroko. "You've done mistake, Tetsuya. Just one mistake," he repeated.

Kuroko tightened his lips. The .45's muzzle was now upon his chest, almost poking through his ribs. He felt the pressure exerted by Akashi as he stilled the gun over him. Even so, Kuroko remained wordless and watched the whole thing without fail. His impassive expression was ever audacious than ever. He was ready to _challenge _Akashi Seijūrō, right there and then.

"I said that I'm going to make the _person_ pay back then; that _person _that hurt you in our _graduation_," he said. "Now, _he _is in our hands, judgment is already prepared for _him_." Akashi told Kuroko. "Perhaps, you can say that because of that, you owe me that _justice_ as you owe me what you have right now." There was a little smirk on his lips. "It simply means that as the one who you owed that justice with, I am the _same_ person who can _exact _you that same _judgment_."

"You'd better been prepared, Tetsuya," Akashi continued, "If you did plan to fight me. I'm the one who first discovered your power." He finally steadied himself. "You'll come to understand what that means." And then—

_Gunshots_ rang inside the museum once again.

* * *

- **End of Prologue** -

[_author prepares a bullet proof shield_] Okay, no more author-hitting, okay? Please, please, kill me now (like I wrote above) but don't hurt me! (;A;) This is really a Dark!Kuroko thing, after all! [haha, LOLz]_  
_

Thanks for reading! Really, really, thank you!


	2. Agent: 01

**Hey, minna-sama!** Another chapter for **The Agent**! If you hadn't read **The Hitman **until now, I advise you to look at it. The plot's going to be hazy at this point if you skip that fic. :P

First of all, I want to inform those who have read this chapter that I'm just reposting this to **T****h****e**** Ag****ent**, so forgive me for not posting something new. I hope to post a new chapter by next week, though. :)

Second, I want to thank all of those who read **Tip Off **(**The Mercenary: Kise Ryouta**) until its final chapter! I enjoyed writing that fic, and I'm even more happy that some people have liked it! I actually believe that it's in that fic that I was able to write the glimpse of that **Dark!Kuroko **I want to show you guys. Haha! XD Many thanks for all of you guys! *happy* **Non-important fact**: I've only watched Kuroko no Basuke's OVA (Tip Off) when I was already writing the 4th chapter of my version of **Tip Off**. I felt so frustrated that time. :P

Thirdly, to the people who faved, followed and reviewed **The Hitman**, I so love you all! Thank you, minna-sama, for your continuous support! :)

**Warning**: All writing errors are my sins! Also, please don't try to kill me after you read this fic. Don't torture me for answers. Please, no. (haha! XD)

**Disclaimer**: Meh...

* * *

**Chapter 1**

* * *

_ If you're reading this right now, Kagami, then I'm sure that I already acted too late. This is my last resort, so I can't say if it's fortunate or not for you to be reading these letters and retrieving the evidences I collected. Even so, you – and all of the people involved – have the right to know the truth. And perhaps it'd be best if I begin recounting at the time when it all _began_._

_ The '_crime'_ that happened back in Teikō was not even labeled as the '_first'_ Hitman crime after it occurred. But the reality was that the police needed someone point their fingers to; someone who should shoulder the_ blunder_ that happened during the Generation of Mercenaries' turnover ceremony. I did not even know who pulled the strings in the background, but the error which I _partially _made had been pushed to me in _whole_. Yes, it was a blunder. It was my error. But was it supposed to be my sin as well?_

* * *

Due to the recent attacks that had happened within Tokyo, most of the police headquarters inside and those bordering the capital were in full alert for about two weeks already. The looming tension was so high that there had been talks that even the Ministry of Defense would have taken action should the ruckus continued to spread like wildfire. However, the assault had been quelled in the end, which led to the capture of many members of a certain _yakuza_ that threatened to disrupt the peace and order within the metropolis. Hyūga Junpei was half-glad that it hadn't ended in a much worse situation.

It was the reason why he was walking along the corridors of Kaijō's headquarters that afternoon, on the thirteenth day of May. He was supposed to have been there during the first Monday of the month, but the attacks had been treated as a viable excuse for his visit to be pushed back in a later date. Since Seirin Detective Agency was located within the district managed by Kaijō Police, they were required to submit the reports of the cases they handled independently from the police. It was quite a troublesome job, but Hyūga did understand that it was for everyone's sake.

Seirin's first year was not really as exciting as he thought it would be; even how it was formed seemed to be a hopeless case. Ever since they met Kasamatsu Yukio, Kaijō's police inspector, Seirin had been put into the most difficult situations. It appeared that Kasamatsu was indeed a bossy police officer and a demanding inspector; Seirin was required to have strict and rigorous commitments concerning the cases that they handled, all for the reason that Kaijō maintains an organized record of crime-solving achievements; Seirin must remain steadfast with these prerequisites. In fact, it had been one of the reasons for Seirin's difficult situation last year.

However, despite the laborious treatment, it could not be denied that Seirin and Kaijō had formed a somewhat rowdy connection with each other. In the end, it also seemed that Kasamatsu was just a good captain and a considerate officer to others under his serious guise. It all took Seirin but one year to prove their mettle to Kaijō, and, at that point, they were given an 'unofficial' autonomous status, which gave them the opportunity to solve more crimes independently from Kaijō. It was a privilege that Seirin enjoyed.

Of course, nevertheless, the monthly report was still required from them and – as Seirin's chief detective – it had been Hyūga's role to submit it directly to Kasamatsu. Also, it was an opportunity for the two captains to discuss more things necessary for the betterment of the headquarters and the agency, in order to perform better as policemen and detectives. It had been a routine, Hyūga concluded, but it was not merely for formality or for a show. Both of them understood the importance of their jobs, and it was up to them to ensure that law and order would remain over the district.

Hyūga Junpei finally reached Kasamatsu's office and easily noted that the door was slightly ajar. His knuckles paused between the door and himself, slightly wondering why the strict captain would let the portal to his office remained unclosed. There was always that issue of privacy, after all, since the information locked within his office were vital to the police in general. It was a brief thought, however, since Hyūga easily shook it away from his mind. Just as soon as he was to graze his knuckles against the door, he heard a conversation that happened inside. He was not the one to pry, but, somehow, he seemed to have heard a familiar voice other than Kasamatsu.

"_It seems Teikō wants to push through with the turnover ceremony next Monday_," it was Kasamatsu's voice. In some way, his tone was laced with a partial amount of concern, which was atypical for the spirited captain. "_Even though the issue with the attack has not settled yet, Teikō is still adamant to have the graduation continue as planned._" Because the dialogue managed to pique his attention, Hyūga tried to glimpse through the door's narrow gap. He quickly saw Kasamatsu.

"_I can't blame them if they want to_," the voice responded and Hyūga was oddly confused upon hearing it. It was a voice that he would often hear that sometimes he just want to cover up his ears just to stop that annoying animated tone from invading his mind. "_The attack in the capital put up some pressure to the police, so I think Teikō is trying to belittle that burden away from them_," the other man supposed. "_I think it's just Teikō's plan to show to the people that the last event had a little impact to the police in general_."

Kasamatsu nodded a little while he propped his elbows over the table. He laced his hands together and decked his chin over them. "_So it just ends up being a show_," Kasamatsu said as he looked at the other man; Hyūga could not see him at his current spot. Even though he wished to see, he could not risk to be discovered. "_I admire Teikō's decision to continue on with the event, but to act bold means that the safety of others can be compromised._" He just stated. "_Even though how much they prepare for it, we could not predict when the enemy would strike_."

"_They are showing off for a reason, Kasamatsu_," the other responded. "_After all, the favored _Generation of Mercenaries_ will finally graduate from Teikō with this year's batch_," he reminded Kaijō's police inspector. "_If there is something more important than the dangers connected to the bad guys, then it's about those _prodigies_' future_." The man chuckled, which made Kasamatsu, and even Hyūga, frown. To make fun of the situation was nowhere near funny, and to actually laugh about it was really more unsettling. Somehow, Hyūga finally knew who Kasamatsu was spoking to: Seirin's _Kiyoshi Teppei_ himself.

Nonetheless, there still hang a certain question – why would Kasamatsu spoke to Kiyoshi?

He did not find it wrong, of course. But Hyūga was just curious. Even though Kiyoshi was also a chief detective as he was, Kiyoshi never volunteered to keep up with Kaijō's demands, especially when it came to paperwork. It was the other reason why it was Hyūga who had the 'captain' position within Seirin's detectives. It was rather a new scene for Hyūga, since he was not used with seeing Kiyoshi speak up with Kasamatsu himself. He didn't even know that Kiyoshi was meeting up with—

Hyūga's eyes were wide in surprise. Now that he had thought of it, what the hell was Kiyoshi doing in Kaijō's headquarters? Kiyoshi was supposed to be undergoing rehabilitation for his injured knee; he even submitted a leave of absence to the agency some months ago! Even though he'd oftentimes visit Seirin from time to time, it was all because he was bored and had nothing else to do. In those periods, all they knew that Kiyoshi was supposed to rest, to rehabilitate that injured knee. Hyūga was just curious as first, but now he was confused. There was something amiss, he concluded.

"_Still, I don't like Teikō's plan, Kiyoshi_," Kasamatsu answered, which finally confirmed the identity of the other man inside. "_Teikō discovered something during the attacks, but they aren't telling us what_," he continued, as his anxiety was carried by his furrowed brows. "_The only real thing that had been exposed is that there has been a threat to not one but _two _prominent people,_" he continued, "_one of which is Akashi Seijūrō of the Generation of Mercenaries himself_." He gave out a stern gaze at Kiyoshi. "_How do you think this will turn out to be?_"

"_If Teikō wants these to happen, then I think they are sure that nothing will go bad,_" Kiyoshi said in a semi-joyous tone. "_Teikō is both an academic institution and a headquarters at the same time, so I think we don't have much choice but to let them be_," he shared to Kaijō's inspector. Hyūga noticed that Kiyoshi stopped speaking, but he saw that Kasamatsu looked as if he waited for more additional words. The pause did not last long when Kiyoshi spoke again. "_If you do want to help, then you must let Kaijō do its best during the graduation ceremony_,"

Kasamatsu only made an amused grunt, as he let a small smile settle over his lips. "_I don't need you to tell me that_," he said, as he pulled his arms near his chest and crossed them atop one another. "_You are just a detective under an agency within Kaijō's management,_" he reminded Kiyoshi, which made the male laugh softly. "_But still, I'm not too far from using additional people for this task,_" he said at first, before he seemed to have raised his head back at Kiyoshi. "_How's your _counterpart_ in Teikō? Will he be working as well?_" He asked.

"_The other _agent_ will be sent,_" Kiyoshi answered. "_Like you've said, Teikō and the National Police Agency are not treating the threat lightly._" He added, making Kasamatsu nod once in ease. "_I am sure that there won't be any problems in the inside, so, instead, Teikō will be focusing at those working outside. That means you, Kaijō, and the other police headquarters that will guard the turnover ceremony on the twentieth_," He informed. "_But I won't really mind it if you send _me_ too, the only problem is that Hyūga and the others might discover that I am an _undercover agent—"

"A w-what?!" Hyūga yelled out as he kicked the door opened. He sent a menacing glare at Kiyoshi who sat by the chair in front of Kasamatsu's work table. Kiyoshi, on the other hand, only looked at Hyūga incredulously at first, before it turned into a full smile.

"Hyūga, nice seeing you here!" He greeted with a raise of hand, flashing an affectionate smile at the spectacled Seirin detective. The scowl sent by Hyūga did not waver a bit when Kiyoshi greeted him and instead only became deeper. "H-Hey…" Kiyoshi groaned as he felt the air around him became heavier.

"What the hell are you talking about, Kiyoshi?!" Hyūga yelled out in reply, as he quickly approached the taller man near his seat. "What are you even doing here, you idiot?! You told us that you are required to finish your rehabilitation for your injured knee, you stupid detective!"

"Ju-Just calm d-down, Hyūga," Kiyoshi said with an innocent smile, waving his hands in a submitting manner at his friend. "I'm not really doing anything bad, am I?" He added in question, giving out the impression that there wasn't really anything underhanded happening at that time. "It's just a _visit_,"

"A visit about—"

Kasamatsu cleared his throat, which made the bickering pair stop an instant. Hyūga was too late to realize that the room he just barged into belonged to Kaijō's chief inspector; he immediately bowed down and offered an apology. Beside him, Kiyoshi was giving out some childish chuckles, which made Hyūga feel more irritated. Kasamatsu only sighed. "This is bound to happen," he said as he scratched his head. "I partly expected that Kiyoshi would spill the secret himself," he muttered as he stood up from his seat. He slowly walked towards the door and closed it himself. Kiyoshi and Hyūga watched Kasamatsu confusedly.

"Kasamatsu, what's going on around here?" Hyūga shot off as he stood up straight. He gave a concerned glance at the annoying Kiyoshi before looked back at Kaijō's chief again. "What are you two talking about?"

"Just as you heard it, Hyūga," Kasamatsu said, now moving away from the door. "Kiyoshi Teppei is an _undercover agent_," he said, choosing to lean by the nearest bookshelf instead of going back to his seat. He shoved his hands inside his pocket. "You did not know about it, but Kiyoshi not only works for Seirin." He gave Hyūga a long stare. "He is an _undercover agent_ working for Kaijō."

* * *

"Kiyoshi do have a point when he said that if he was to be sent as Kaijō's undercover agent, there is a possibility that his cover might be blown in some ways," Kasamatsu explained. "And since you already knew the truth about him, I think I have no other choice but to rely to you as well, Hyūga." Kaijō's head inspector looked at Seirin's chief detective. "Kiyoshi's meeting an acquaintance of his, so I'm going to give you this briefing instead."

"An acquaintance?" Hyūga sounded doubtful at that. Somehow, Kasamatsu seemed to have understood the lingering question upon Hyūga's lips.

"I don't have any idea," Kasamatsu answered, making Hyūga look at him critically. "To tell you honestly, I'm thinking that it's another _undercover agent_." He added. "I heard that Teikō's going to employ _two _of them in the twentieth." He shared.

"Two undercover agents," Hyūga marveled at the information. "If that is true, then the problem about the threats must be bigger than expected." He shared his deductions. Kasamatsu only nodded as his supposition. "It's still three days before the ceremony." He continued. "Why do Kiyoshi need to meet up so early?"

"Kiyoshi has his own ways of doing this stuff." It was Kasamatsu's answer, but it was still too vague for Hyūga's ears. "I'm just assuming, but perhaps they are already trying to track the source of the threats at this time." Kaijō's inspector pulled a folder from the rack and threw it upon Hyūga's lap. "That information will not be disseminated to every police headquarters, since they are only giving them to those who are going to handle the security on the day of the graduation." Kasamatsu Yukio said, while he observed Hyūga from his seat.

Hyūga almost yelped indignantly. "I-It's a message," he said, while he sent an obvious distressed gaze at Kasamatsu. "It said that Akashi Seijūrō will be assassinated during the turn-over ceremony next Monday," he said in a flat tone. He was just so surprised that he didn't know what emotion he should have that time. "Is this for real?" He sent Kasamatsu, as he pointed down at the folder. "Are you even sure that it's not just any other prank?" He added, sending a droll smile at Kasamatsu. Nevertheless, he was surprised when Kaijō's inspector remained serious.

"Teikō is taking this one seriously." Kasamatsu answered, sounding so annoyed. "It is the reason why I need to send Kiyoshi in the field. Still, I believe that Teikō discovered something _big_ three weeks ago, but they are silent about it." He actually hissed when he looked away from Hyūga. "And now they are trying to push the pressure to us. They are putting the responsibility of Teikō's security to the local police headquarters." He stated. "I can't think but feel that we are already served as _scapegoats_ if things en up against Teikō's expectations." He added.

"What are you going to do then?" Hyūga asked.

"I will have to excuse you and Kiyoshi from Seirin for a while." Kasamatsu said. "You will have to serve as a special unit for Kaijō during the twentieth. Of course, Kiyoshi knows what he is going to there, but I want you to help him think straight, Hyūga." Kasamatsu said. "I know you understand him well, so you need to make sure he'd do his role." He informed Seirin's captain.

"In that way, you can deploy Kiyoshi without too many questions asked," Hyūga just remarked. "I understand."

* * *

**Near Teikō Auditorium  
****May 20**

"_I just need to make sure everything works out, Kiyoshi_," Hyūga replied, his tone perfectly leveled. Despite his efforts to make himself sound calm, Kiyoshi still heard the subtle hint of anxiety that laced his friend's voice. To be apprehensive was normal, since it meant Hyūga was merely trying to be wary. Nevertheless, it would be Kiyoshi's job to make sure that Hyūga would not snap in the process; their job was rather tricky, after all. "_Today is the day that the Generation of Mercenaries graduates from their internship from Teikō_." Hyūga continued to speak, while Kiyoshi listened, even hearing the slightly disinterested tone when he mentioned the Mercenaries.

"_It is an important event for _some–" and Kiyoshi did not miss the sound of scorn that accompanied that particular world "–_people, so we expect a heavy number of VIPs_." Kiyoshi only smirked while he let Hyūga finish his statement. Even though Hyūga acted so prim and proper, there were still those little signs that he could also be so caustic concerning other things. Kiyoshi understood this, of course. As a friend and as the person who caused the formation of the group that was now known as Seirin Detective Agency, Kiyoshi was just so interested with his captain-friend's quirks.

"Lucky fellas," Kiyoshi remarked, as he adjusted the wireless earpiece that hung by his right ear. As he fiddled with the small device, Kiyoshi still continued to speak over the line. "As fellow detectives, we also need to give our regards to them, no?"

He heard an amused drone over the line. "_Are you trying to say that you are jealous of their standing?_" Hyūga asked him, and Kiyoshi could only chuckle at that time. Even at his own way of straightforwardness, even his bespectacled captain had his own style of giving out insinuations.

"Nope," Kiyoshi responded, trying to look at the earpiece by the sides of his eyes as if he was looking at Hyūga himself. Hyūga already discovered that he was an _undercover_ _agent_ exactly one week ago, so what could be the deal with the _Generation of Mercenaries_, those prodigies of Teikō? His job entailed a way greater amount of effort than any normal detectives, and Kiyoshi held a certain degree of pride with his current job. "I'm glad for them." He only added. "In fact, as fellow professionals, we should expect to work together at least once."

"Typical Kiyoshi behavior," he heard his friend remarked, and Kiyoshi could only smile with the infamous Hyūga "criticism-_slash_-compliment" mentions. Sure, Hyūga would oftentimes be the one who lash out the harsh words, but Kiyoshi could always see through them. Hyūga spoke out with subtlety, especially when it was about the people around him. Kiyoshi knew that it was only Hyūga's way of expressing his feelings, and he would not have any complaints about it. His eyes crinkling with the serene smile over his lips, Kiyoshi only chose to remain silent and waited for that good friend of his to continue speaking.

"_Kiyoshi, do not forget your job there_." Hyūga seemed to have taken note of the other male's lack of reply and used the opportunity to speak. "_You are to survey the area and make sure to prevent harm from coming into Akashi Seijūrō's being_." As he listened, Kiyoshi adjusted the telescopic sights that attached with the mounted sniper rifle he placed a few minutes ago. He rotated and calibrated the lens' reticle and tried to view inside it. The rifle was pointed at the transparent glass windows that adorned Teikō's auditorium. With the telescopic sights, Kiyoshi was able to observe the events inside the structure.

"I know." He pulled his eyes away from the scope and looked at the auditorium in whole. He was located in one of Teikō's building, one that overlooks the whole area. "Come to think of it, isn't it really weird that someone really wants to take Akashi Seijūrō?"

"_He is the Generation of Mercenaries captain and he is a real prodigy._" Hyūga answered him immediately. "_He is also a prospect to become a superintendent in the future, so everyone from the police agency and the Ministry of Defense is looking at him as a precious treasure. It's typical for some people to put down someone who they see as a threat in the future._"

"He's pretty bad ass, if I can say," Kiyoshi laughed a little, and he hoped Hyūga wouldn't get the wrong idea for his hilarity. "I'm just wondering why this certain someone even had the guts to send us a tip that he'll be trying to assassinate Akashi in the middle of the turn-over rights." He gave an odd toned whistle after he spoke. Kiyoshi did wonder about it, more that Kasamatsu was adamant for him to be sent over the field.

"It's either he's underestimating the police–" Kiyoshi subconsciously nodded at that "–or just wants to fool us," Hyūga answered, which attracted Kiyoshi's attention even more. Right now, there were not only one but _two _undercover agents working inside Teikō at that time; already too many for a simple graduation ceremony. To think that Teikō would even call out the help of some agents… it meant that the threat was being taken seriously. If done in the most perfect way, the assailant would not only be able to underestimate the police, but he could even possibly fool everyone around.

"Either way, Hyūga wants the situation to be treated seriously." Kiyoshi responded, trying to push away the latter thought from his head. All what he needed to do now was to focus and to prevent that assailant from gaining success. Nevertheless, there was one thought that he could veer off from his mind. "But, if you're going to ask my opinion," he continued to share his mind to Hyūga, "don't you think it's fitting to say that the only person right now that can possibly take down a member of the Generation of Mercenaries is another Generation as well?"

"_Hah_, _if you think so,_" he heard Hyūga muttered. "_Alright then, if everything is turning out to be fine in there, then I think I should end this call right now_," Seirin's captain said, which made Kiyoshi frown in an instant.

"What? You're seriously cutting off the line now?" Kiyoshi stated, holding out the microphone piece nearer his mouth. "Hey, Hyūga!"

"_Thank you for the report, Kiyoshi_." Hyūga said, and Kiyoshi heard the tone of aggravation in his voice. "_I'm going to contact you again after some minutes_."

"Hey—" the line beeped once. Kiyoshi only stared disbelievingly ahead, surprised that his friend suddenly hung up the phone. Kiyoshi just tried to reason; Hyūga was simply a serious guy. After all, he had a point about taking their task earnestly. Kiyoshi only sighed as he walked back at the mounted sniper rifle and made sure that it was still positioned in a perfect form. Even for some fleeting moments, Kiyoshi sometimes hated how serious his job went. Well, time for—

"_Kiyoshi, you still there?_" Hyūga's voice drowned the chatter again, surprising the undercover agent. "_I know it's not the right time, but I want to speak to you about something._" He said and Kiyoshi noted the pregnant pause between his friend's words. "_I only said I'm cutting off the call; you know that it's being recorded_," he explained at first, which made Kiyoshi do an openmouthed '_oh_' expression. He already forgot that the call was an official dispatch; Hyūga only made an excuse so that he could temporarily prevent their conversation from being recorded. "_But I want to remind you that you should keep your head intact for you job, you understand you stupid detective?_" Hyūga was able to add.

"Sir, yes, sir," Kiyoshi answered with a smile. "So, what is this we're going to talk about, _Junpei_-kun?" He teased their captain once again, and he chuckled upon hearing the growling sound the other male made.

"_I told you to stop calling me that!_" Hyūga yelled over the line. "_Seriously, I'm going to cut this call for real!_" He threatened.

"Just calm down, Hyūga," Kiyoshi answered, a wry smile upon his lips. "I felt nervous when you told me you're going to talk to me about something." He said. "I like surprises, but not these kinds," he managed to bark a laugh.

Kiyoshi heard Hyūga sighed. "_Why are you an undercover agent?_" Hyūga finally shot the question off. "_We haven't got the time to talk about it; you know Kasamatsu ordered me to zip my lips tight_." He added. "_I'm not jealous about your status or something,_" he clarified at first, "_but… you're supposed to be resting, Kiyoshi. Even though you're working with Kaijō, you are still Seirin's best detective_," Hyūga also said. "_I can't spell it out for you; I know you're getting my point. Why, Kiyoshi? Being an undercover agent is dangerous,_" Hyūga ended for a while.

"I know," Kiyoshi answered. "I know you're worried, Hyūga." He said. "But I'm worried for everyone else too, you know?" He was only able to look up in the blue sky. "I don't know many ways on how to protect the people around me, so I guess I just picked up this job for that. Being an undercover agent is really dangerous, but I've already seen it as way to safeguard those who are close to me." He explained to Hyūga. "We can choose what we can be in the long run, but we can't always deny what we experience in our way ahead." He said.

"Even before you discovered me, I'm already worried about being exposed." Kiyoshi maintained. "I've already made a path wherein the past can swallow me up because of the things that I did. I can't stop right now, Hyūga. If I do, my past can hurt you, hurt Aida and hurt the others. I've made too many enemies that if I stop moving now, then I'm sure you're also going to be caught up." Kiyoshi scratched the back of his head, now a wan smile on his face. "The only way for me now is to move forward, in order to protect Hyūga, Aida and the others."

Both of the males were silent for a while. Kiyoshi had no problem with it, though, despite his quirky personality. He was always comfortable sharing silence with his friend. They were locked in that moment when their wordless thoughts and inaudible wishes came across with each other. It was the time when they understood each one another more than when they talked with words. It was a testament of their bond, the string of friendship that had been intertwined when Seirin was formed. Kiyoshi only closed his eyes, feeling the warmth of an inner feeling of revelry.

"_Just take care than, I guess_," Hyūga said, sounding awkward. "_Just remember one thing: Seirin is your home now. Kaijō's undercover agent or not, you have helped built a home for yourself._" Kiyoshi imagined how his captain's cheek burned in red that time. "_The best place for someone who is tired is his own home_," he added as an afterthought. "_If you lose hope, find hope in Seirin. If you're sad, seek happiness in Seirin. And if you feel you can't go home, then it will be Seirin who moves just to fetch you back_." Hyūga said. "_Alright… I'm done_."

The call was now ended, but Kiyoshi had never felt so at peace before. The burden of worry seemed to have vanished from him, and was replaced by a feeling of calmness. "I helped formed Seirin not because I'm tired of being an agent, Hyūga." He said as he prepared for the ceremony. "I'm a detective, but my role is that of a _protector_. Perhaps, I helped built Seirin because I want to _protect_ those who I cherish most, Hyūga Junpei." He muttered softly.

It seemed to be a good day that time. Nevertheless, Kiyoshi was oblivious of the horror that would befall him that day…

**. . . . . . . . .**

He could see him speak, but he could not hear him. Kiyoshi looked through the scope of his sniper rifle and watched the graduation ceremony. Even without the use of the item, Kiyoshi could see the huge number of people that attended the turn-over rite via the glass pane that was used to let natural light inside the auditorium. Even though graduations were known for its tediousness and monotony, it was still a surprise that a lot of VIPs showed up. Partly, Kiyoshi Teppei knew that the reason was because of the Generation of Mercenaries – the famed group that was formed within the year's batch.

He continued to watch the not-so-old man open up and close his lips, looking around as he gave out his speech. He was Oreki Tsuchirō, one of Teikō's administrator and overall head of the Police Academy. According to the reports, it was his idea to push through with the graduation despite the apparent danger, brought about the previous weeks' event. As a leader, he needed to act strong – Kiyoshi understood that. But, somehow, even after he had a refreshing conversation with Hyūga not too long ago, he felt slightly anxious. He couldn't figure out yet if Kasamatsu's apprehension had rubbed him off.

Even so, he continued to give a close watch at the ceremony. Oreki Tsuchirō turned slightly to his back and pointed a finger at the rows of seat that was placed on the stage. Kiyoshi quickly tracked and saw that Oreki seemed to indicate the Generation of Mercenaries – who quickly stood up at the same time – behind him. As he continued to mutter out some words, he turned back to the podium and conversed with the audience. However, Kiyoshi's sight remained at the Mercenaries, taking a cursory look at each one. He took a long stare, however, at the smallest member of the group – Kuroko Tetsuya.

Nonetheless, he transferred the scope back to Akashi Seijūrō when the male stepped forward – perhaps he was already called to give the speech – and traded places with Oreki Tsuchirō. The soon-to-be-detective policeman only gave out a flat expression as he approached the podium. And when he began to speak, he did not even look at the audience, but only far ahead. Kiyoshi easily noticed the heterochromatic pair of eyes that was ever-steadfast and unswerving. He was, after all, a prospect to become a superintendent at his chosen headquarters, Rakuzan.

Even at a young age, Akashi Seijūrō was already standing at a dais of prominence. There were so many expectations from him; that he was going to be the catalyst of change within the National Police Agency and that he would be going to change the police into a better aggregate… so much expectation from someone who was still so young and _inexperienced_. Kiyoshi was only worried that the pressure and stress from the outlooks he received would make Akashi dull and ineffective. Kiyoshi knew that the younger one had a lot of share for his future, but it wasn't yet the time to push it all to—

Kiyoshi was taken aback when a presence suddenly appeared beside Akashi. He noted that the latter had expertly pulled a gun from his holster, but lowered it down immediately when he seemed to gain recognition of the person. Kiyoshi Teppei also witnessed. As he transferred the lens from Akashi to the other figure, Kiyoshi was surprised to discover that it was Kuroko. However, since he was on a strategic point, Kiyoshi saw what Akashi could not – Kuroko was already holding a gun behind him and he seemed prepared to open fire.

Kaijō's undercover agent gasped when his mind coagulated a conclusion. _The only way for someone to assassinate Akashi is for him to be attacked from the inside_, the thought appeared inside his head. _The assailant is not someone from outside!_ He now yelled mentally. _The assassin is someone Akashi knows! _He finally deduced, as he took in a breath and placed his index finger at the sniper rifle's trigger. At the same time, what he said to Hyūga some minutes ago ran up in his head: _the only person right now that can possibly take down a member of the Generation of Mercenaries is another Generation as well_.

His conclusion had been confirmed when Kuroko pulled the gun from behind and leveled it on Akashi's chest. The captain of the Generation of Mercenaries only seemed to look at Kuroko with an expressionless countenance. Kiyoshi was rattled. If he would not do anything right now, he would be too late! If he wasn't going the one to fire the first shot, then the assailant would end up successful in assassinating Akashi Seijūrō. It was the dilemma that crossed Kiyoshi's mind, an impasse that was decided upon by mere seconds. Kiyoshi Teppei steeled himself… and _squeezed_ the trigger.

Time seemed to stop, however, when he saw through his scope that Kuroko quickly whirled to his back, planting himself in front of Akashi, hands spread out as if he was trying to block something. Then the horror came down crashing at Kiyoshi… During those mere seconds, Kiyoshi _had been_ forced to believe that Kuroko was the assailant; the assassin that plotted for Akashi's death. But, in a simple twist, all the implications turned a hundred eighty degree back. Kiyoshi's breath stopped and looked at the expression embedded in Kuroko's face. The teal-head was smiling.

Kuroko smirked _ominously_ at Kiyoshi.

The pale young man mouthed some words, words that Kiyoshi would never know what. The only thing that snapped Kiyoshi back into the real world was the sound of the glass shattering loud, followed up by the audience's shrieks of horror as they tried to run away. On the stage was Akashi Seijūrō kneeling down at Kuroko Tetsuya's side. Kuroko had been shot, shot by Kiyoshi Teppei's own sniper rifle. Kiyoshi covered his mouth with his hand. There was clearly something wrong that happened, something _underhanded_. Even though he was agitated that time, Kiyoshi could not push away the feeling that he had been _used_ for _something_.

That he had been _framed_.

* * *

- **End of Chapter** -

[tear gas hits author] Ow~ *eyes super teary* Oh my, no... please help me! I'm being hit again! Please, I know I'm a bad author for creating a cliffy, but... _ouch!_ Please don't hurt me anymore!

If you noticed it, one part of the chapter is an extended conversation between Kiyoshi and Hyūga that happened in Chapter 08 of **The Hitman**. :D

I don't want to give the chapter a title, but if I give it a simple interpretation, then I guess it is "**the reason why they **(Hyuuga and Kasamatsu) **trust him** (Kiyoshi)." Ta-da~! Now I answered one of your questions: what really happened during the graduation in Teikou! Also, we now know Kiyoshi's special role, the reason why Kasamatsu tried to ignore the accusations against Kiyoshi. [but you need to keep it super secret!]

Thanks for reading! :)


	3. Agent: 02

**Note**: Author's notes and messages written on the end of the chapter.

**Warning**: All writing errors are my sins.

**Disclaimer**: Meh...

* * *

**Chapter 2**

* * *

_ You've probably heard of the '_Crownless Generals_,' Kagami. I, for one, have been branded as a part of this group. But perhaps you are already aware of the fact that the Crownless Generals are '_crownless'_ simply because it stood by the shadow of the '_Generation of Mercenaries_.' But I don't really dwell in these petty things. They can call us whatever they want; I can't care. When I have settled down in Seirin, everything has gone blissful, even for me – a secret agent working for Kaij__ō__._

_ However, there is a point I want to bring up about the Generation of Mercenaries. Perhaps everyone is correct to assume that they are much better. I have seen it myself; I have experienced the skills myself. But I learned it all not because I've met all of them – no. It simply took _one_ person for me to realize how truly skillful they are. It's a fearsome thought. Who would have thought that it only needed _one_ of the Generation of Mercenaries to defeat the Crownless Generals?_

* * *

"_Hyūga_!" Kasamatsu's voice bellowed and filled the channel. "_What the hell is Kiyoshi doing?!_" Kaijō's police inspector practically communicated his infuriation just with the tone of his voice. With the captain shouting at the top of his lungs, one could only assume that there was something big going on.

But the apparent effect swerved from one of Seirin's chief detective. Hyūga was aware that there was a developing situation within Teikō, as evidenced by the increasing number of chatters in the communication channel. But since his role was entirely separate from Kaijō policemen, he tried his best to sort up the relevant channels to assess and verify the current incident. However, it did not come into his expectation that Kasamatsu himself would directly establish a line just to speak with him. Pulling himself from surprise, Hyūga answered the call in a rushed tone. "K-Kasamatsu, I'm yet to confirm what's happening."

"_There is no time to confirm!_" Kasamatsu's voice still portrayed his irritation and looming anxiety. "_We have just validated on-site that an assault has been made._" He had stopped yelling at that point. Kasamatsu's breaths were husky and strained. "_I want to know what Kiyoshi was doing for him to have missed that._"

"I understand," Hyūga immediately responded as he reached out for the keyboard and mouse to initiate contact with Kiyoshi. Due to the nature of his friend's work, an encrypted line was given to Kiyoshi. Hyūga manned the communications within Kaijō's headquarters itself and he was the only one who had direct access to Kiyoshi. Even though both Kiyoshi and Kasamatsu were on-site in Teikō, they could not be in contact with one another; Kiyoshi's real status might be compromised. "Working on it right now," Seirin's captain added as he waited for the line to connect.

But just as when the transmission was made, Hyūga discovered that it had been cut down. He was confused at first. There were no problems in the channels right now. In fact, he was being sidetracked into listening to the other reports that surfaced from the different sources around him. _Perhaps Kiyoshi's working at something right now_, Hyūga first thought. He was slightly reluctant if he would try again. But hearing out Kasamatsu's distressed voiced made him feel that it wasn't just any simple incident. Hyūga tried it out once again. _Come on, Kiyoshi. Answer the damn call_, he said in thought.

"_Prepare for contact!_" A voice roared from another line. Hyūga flicked his head to the nearest speaker and planted his ears to listen. "_Hanamiya Makoto has been spotted inside the auditorium!_" The man that cast the order added, which made Hyūga's eyes widen in surprise. Even though it was only speculation, Kaijō and Seirin had never seriously thought that Hanamiya would really appear in the turnover ceremony. "_Units four and five, proceed to the emergency pathway two! Director Oreki requests us to give protection to Midorima Shintarō and Kuroko Tetsuya of the Generation of Mercenaries!_" The man continued to give his instructions.

_Not Akashi?_ Hyūga instantly asked in thought. Wasn't the operation all about protecting the 'precious' member of the Mercenaries? His mind was suddenly plagued with the single question that blossomed into more issues. Suddenly startled with the turn of events, Hyūga was already barely conscious of another important task in his hand. But he blanked over it when a significant message was relayed over the radio. "_Kuroko Tetsuya is hit! He is now being transported to the nearest hospital right now! Guard them!_" The prattling words of the person sounded off from the speaker.

"_Hyūga!_" Kasamatsu called his attention once again. "_What's holding you up?!_" He asked, but he wouldn't probably need an answer in that regard. Hyūga swung back to the monitor and scanned the content. His brows knitted together when he saw a particular line of message that popped out: _call rejected_.

"_Kiyoshi's not answering, Kasamatsu_," even though he was still confused, Hyūga reported to the other captain. "_I think that he's in a middle of something, that's why he won't answer_," and Hyūga voiced that instead. It was possible and even Seirin's captain did not want to distract Kiyoshi from whatever his friend was doing.

There was only static at first. Hyūga only waited for Kasamatsu to speak. "_I see_," Kaijō's chief inspector muttered; Hyūga could not discern if the other male was relieved or was just tensed up even more. "_Do you have any other information right now? Even though we are on-site, only those from Teikō know what's happened inside,_"

"One of the Generation of Mercenaries took a hit." Hyūga said into the mouthpiece. He heard Kasamatsu's muffled gasp from the other end of line. "It's not Akashi Seijūrō. The one who has been shot is Kuroko Tetsuya." He informed the other captain. "Also, they said that Hanamiya Makoto was spotted inside."

"_What?!_" Kasamatsu yelled, sounding really surprised. "_Just what the hell happened inside the auditorium?_" He asked. It was the same question that ran inside Hyūga's mind. Within one second, everything suddenly shot up into a complicated situation. "_It's one problem after another_," Kaijō's captain added. Hyūga couldn't agree more. As he watched how the monitor in front of him flared up a lot of messages and chatters that filled the network, he could only think of how massive the incident was. How did these things happen within a short span of time?

But there was one thing that so clear that it shone _brightly_ – too bright, in fact, that possibly everyone had to protect their eyes from the blinding light. Teikō and most of the local police headquarters had prepared _too_ much for one day, too much and it created a _false_ feeling of security and peace. Hyūga briefly realized that when an overwhelming sense of _protection_ shrouded a person, that one easily fell to the blind perception of harm. When overconfidence struck, it made people sightless, blind to the things in front of them. Nobody expected _someone_ to run under their very noses.

Hyūga remained silent as he wondered what Kiyoshi was probably doing at that exact moment. Was he chasing the assailant? Was he trying to fight the enemy in a dangerous battle? Seirin's captain then recognized that fear had started to wash over him. The initial shock prevented him from noticing it, but, from the start, his subconscious had worried over his friend. It was bound to happen, after all. When the chatters began to pour out from the radios, Hyūga's obscure worry for Kiyoshi had solidified. His mind started to reel in some negative thoughts, all because of his concern for Kiyoshi.

_Damn him for being a secret agent_, Hyūga cursed as anxiety bubbled up from inside him. He knew how dangerous Kiyoshi's missions were, but he never fully realized it not until his heart started to race up upon the knowledge that a scene was happening right there and then. Fear suddenly crept up to his throat but he tried to force it back down. _What if Kiyoshi isn't answering because he's _hurt_?_ Hyūga's deductions were turning worse. _What if he's injured and couldn't make the call? _These questions sped up his thoughts as his breaths hitched up in the sudden thrust of apprehension.

_Damn you, Kiyoshi_, Hyūga mentally spoke. He shut his eyes tight as he tried to push away the negative feeling inside. _Answer me, dammit_, he continued. He did not realize that he already repeated the call. Once again, the beeping sound flooded his ears as the connection was established. But after three mini-attempts done by the outgoing computer, the call had not been answered again. This only made Hyūga felt mad with questions and unease. Right now, all he could do was to _listen_. He wanted to leave Kaijō and speed towards Teikō.

"_I'm sorry_," Hyūga's focus returned to him when he heard Kasamatsu's almost raspy voice fill up the line once again. "_I know you are worried right now. This is the exact thing why Kiyoshi never wanted you guys from Seirin to discover what he truly does._" Hyūga only held an openmouthed expression when he heard it. Truly, Kiyoshi's annoying attitude of placing other before himself was evident, but it only made Hyūga more exasperated than necessary. Kiyoshi was either oblivious or he merely half-ignored the worry that he put in his workmates at Seirin, especially to Hyūga.

"But he needs to know – sooner or later – that he can't rely too much on himself forever," Hyūga answered and quickly clamped his mouth shut. He thought of it but he would not want to admit that outright. Stupid emotions to disregard a perfectly serious situation. Hyūga only sighed next.

"_Everyone already knows that_," to his surprise, Kasamatsu responded to his thoughts. "_But it always ends up in the question of _how_ and _when," he added. "_We need to sum up everything that happened back there. I'm going to ask you to reestablish the connection with Kiyoshi. Perhaps he's the only person who can answer us right now. Do your best, Hyū_—"

**. . . . . . . . .**

"—ga-kun," Riko Aida whipped a thick stack of paper atop the chief detective's head. She didn't hit him too hard, so Riko was amused when Hyūga Junpei reacted as if he was targeted by a boulder. Swooping down low enough that he almost planted his face over his worktable, Hyūga sent a suspicious glance at the assailant beside him, their coach-manager, Riko. The female only grinned as she replaced the documents back on Hyūga's desk. "Are you even listening to me?"

"Of course, I am." Hyūga answered as he composed himself. As he massaged the back of his head, he readjusted his seat and refaced Riko. The look on his face first conveyed his seriousness. But as his coach continued to give him a long stare, Hyūga's expression changed gradually. "Eh… What were you saying again?"

Riko only looked at him incredulously before she gave out a sigh. "I'm really bothered about you, Hyūga-kun." She said at first. "I'm talking about our agency's expansion. You know, there is a huge chance that we will receive some applicants' work resume." She told the captain.

"Is it this year?" Hyūga asked and Riko only scrunched up her face at the oddly confused tone their captain gave. "Our agency is fairly new and I think it's too early for us to increase our workforce." He said as he buried himself with the documents. "Don't you think we're going on too fast?" He rose as he found the paper that spoke about the plan. However, he was unaware of the bewildered expression that Riko sent him. The female could obviously tell that something was wrong with their captain. "What are we…" he paused. "Riko?"

"Ever since you returned from the cooperative mission from Kaijō on the twentieth, you've been acting weirdly." Riko just stated as she saw Hyūga's curious expression. Seirin's captain flinched at her observation. Hyūga quickly placed his hand over his face as if there was something wrong with his face. Riko noted the silence from his workmate and took it as a prompt to speak once more. "I know you are somehow involved with the operation with the turnover ceremony in Teikō, but you seemed too worked up." She remarked. "Teikō's graduation ceremony ended up… in a bad event, but you must not dwell over it."

Hyūga was slightly surprised. Of course, the news concerning Teikō was well-known to the headquarters and detective agencies like theirs. Details given to the media, however, were sketchy and incomplete. It wasn't really difficult to conclude that the reason for Kasamatsu's request for Hyūga's presence in Teikō was related to the turnover ceremony. Hyūga took the blunder in Teikō _heavily_ – this was the thought that ran inside Riko's head. Even though he wanted to deny that it wasn't really the case, Hyūga was still tasked to protect Kiyoshi's real identity. What happened back in Teikō was everyone's fault, was because of their carefulness that ultimately led to their carelessness.

Hyūga thought that it was the best reason at hand. If Riko misunderstood him that way, then it would be better to remain in that way. At least he wouldn't need to elaborate that the source of his frustration and worry was Kiyoshi Teppei himself. As much as he wanted to share his thoughts and feelings to Riko, his mouth was still shut tight to protect the secret. _It's best to let it go this way_, he reassured himself. _I don't want them to worry as well_.

"Well," Hyūga smiled weakly. "I just thought that it might give us a bad impression." He lied. "Up until now we have a 0.900 solved cases-to-unsolved cases ratio," he said as he looked up Riko. "I don't want to stain that record myself, you know?" He told the female.

Riko just reached out Hyūga's cheeks with her hands and pinched them. "You worry too much," she said as she enjoyed distending Hyūga's face into different forms. "What are you, a girl? Having too many worries in all that," she chided their captain. "I want to remind you that it was the _police's_ responsibility."

"_Aywm nah a gurl_," Hyūga responded as he tried to remove Riko's hands away from his face. Riko only squeezed tighter. "_Buh' aywm tha _cahp-weyhn," he said and it made the female coach loosen up and pull away from molesting Hyūga's cheeks. Seirin's captain only watched as he massaged his cheeks, trying to shoo away the pain that settled over his face. He felt a little sad that he needed to put his friend and teammates in the shadows. He had the choice to tell them, but he knew the consequences were not any better. The truth might be important, but it would complicate things if his friends get involved.

"You're really the careful one," Riko sighed once more. "And that is the reason why you're Seirin's captain." She added as she placed a smile upon her lips. At least, Hyūga thought, that even though he and Kiyoshi kept from them a secret, they were very understanding and supportive. Riko was especially entrusting and gave her full support, not just to Hyūga but to everyone else in Seirin. Hyūga only managed to smile back. "I really can't understand how you and Teppei get along with each other, considering that the two of you are almost opposites."

"Hey, he's just a nosy prick that always gets in my way," Hyūga tried to shot down the remark that came from Riko, which made their coach laugh a little. "You have the full details on how he gets on my nerves," Hyūga added, to Riko's amusement.

"'_Because Junpei-kun's a serious fella that needs to lighten up a little_', right?" Riko tried to mimic a monotone version of a possible Kiyoshi answer. She laughed in a way that brought tears over her eyes. Clearly, she was enjoying the frown that was plastered over Hyūga's face. "What?" She smiled at Hyūga. "At least Teppei's got a point with your attitude," she added. Her expression suddenly shifted from a happy one to a curious sort. As she placed a finger under her chin, Riko gave out a perceptive look. "Speaking about him, I've not seen Teppei for some time." She said.

Hyūga stilled. "He's probably doing some serious rehabilitation at the hospital. We can't expect him to visit us frequently."

"But he's not even replying to my mails," Riko frowned. "I just find it weird for someone like him to ignore our messages."

"Wait," Hyūga did a double take. "Are you sure that he's been receiving your messages?"

"Of course," Riko looked at him confusedly. "I even try to call him once in a while. But his phone just rings nonstop. It seems that he's always away from the phone."

Hyūga's eyes widened for a bit but he quickly regained his composure as soon. He resisted the urge to dial Kasamatsu's line, call him and tell him about the recently uncovered information about Kiyoshi. He only tried to mask the growing enthusiasm from his face since Riko was still beside him. "I haven't tried to mail or call him,"

It was partly true. It was May 30 that day – ten days since the turnover ceremony at Teikō happened. And for those ten long days, neither Kasamatsu nor Hyūga had heard from Kiyoshi. Kasamatsu had a growing _suspicion_ inside him, but it was a thought that Hyūga never dared to invite to himself. During the first days since Kiyoshi's absence, Hyūga worked his phone off just to contact Kiyoshi, but he hadn't even connected to his friend after all his efforts. Kasamatsu told Hyūga to lay low for a while as he promised him that he'd informed him as soon as Kiyoshi surfaces. And that was the reason that for those ten long days, Hyūga was so worked up about Kiyoshi. He kept on wondering what truly happened back in Teikō, about why Kiyoshi had never returned to them. If Riko said that Kiyoshi's phone was still accessible, then it would mean that his friend was just around, probably trying to stay low. _I need to contact him right away_, Hyūga said in thought as he turned back to Riko. "About the additional recruits, I'm going to secure 'advanced' documents from Kaijō to ensure easy application." Riko smiled at that.

"Alright then," her eyes were sparkling at that point. "I'm not going to bother you any longer." She skipped away merrily from the captain.

And when he was sure that Riko was at a certain distance, Hyūga immediately fished out his phone and keyed in a message in a jiffy. He read his message again before he pressed 'send'. With a sigh, Hyūga patiently waited as he placed the phone over the table. If he was right, Kiyoshi was purposely ignoring every mail and calls that he received. But it meant that he kept his phone _working_, just in case. Hyūga needed to know his friend's reason. Until now, his absence was not being questioned – partly because he was an undercover agent and he was a detective on a leave of absence. But Hyūga knew that there would come a time that what happened back at Teikō would haunt them, and Kiyoshi won't be missed.

A minute later, Hyūga's phone buzzed as a notification that mail was received. He quickly grabbed the small electronic device and scanned the message. Hyūga was caught in surprise and shock as he read a short line that came from Kiyoshi himself: '_Meet me in Raizen General Hospital_.'

* * *

"_Shintarō, where are you right now?_" Akashi Seijūrō immediately asked as soon as Midorima picked up his phone. The green-haired detective briefly wondered why their previous Teikō captain called him at that time, considering that the two of them were busy with their current undertakings.

"I'm in Shūtoku Police Headquarters." Midorima answered nonetheless. "I'm finalizing my arrangement and transfer here as a police detective," he added, not minding whether or not Akashi was interested in the supplemental detail. His eyes landed on Ōtsubo Taisuke, Shūtoku's chief inspector and captain, who was coordinating with the other police staff from some distance. "It's a little bit hectic right now,"

"_I _expected_ that_," Akashi said. Midorima grunted disinterestedly; it appeared that their previous captain's attitude was still prominent. It also seemed that becoming Rakuzan's chief inspector made Akashi more critical and assuming, and most especially after the farce that happened back during their graduation ceremony. "_It seems all of us are busy in occupying a position in the different headquarters_," Akashi added. "_Ryouta and Daiki, _particularly," he stated. The green haired detective, who now belonged to Shūtoku, understood the underlying hint. He thought of a neutral answer but disregarded it soon,

"I know you did not call just because you want to chat, Akashi," Midorima's tone was normally stern, but it had a different mix when he spoke to Akashi. Whether or not Akashi discerned it, Midorima couldn't really care. What was most important was that he could convey his messages clearly. "I don't want to waste your precious time, considering that you're promoted as captain of the emperor headquarter." _And I don't to waste my time as well_; it was the underlying statement he had given to the other male. "Do you need something?"

"_I'm thinking if you can inform me of Tetsuya's condition right now_," Akashi finally stated the reason for his call. "_I do want to take time for a visit, but, as you presumed, there are a lot of things that I need to do in Rakuzan_." The one with the heterochromatic pair of eyes explained. Midorima only deadpanned, but understood the whole story right away. Since Rakuzan was much farther than Shūtoku and Kaijō, it would take time for Akashi to go to the hospital where Kuroko was admitted. But Midorima pondered even for a second why he was the one Akashi called, instead of Kise, who practically visited Kuroko almost daily.

"It's already five days since Kuroko woke up from the neurotoxin-induced coma," Midorima answered. "I don't know how he's doing right now – just ask Kise about that – but I'm sure that he's far from danger." He told him the major details, and he was sure to refer Akashi to the blond for the minor information. "If he comes free from the Paralysis Dart's side effects, then I'm sure he'll get discharged as soon," Midorima did not forget to add. He also hoped that he was able to satisfy Akashi with those details.

"_There is another thing I want to ask_," Midorima was a little bit surprised when his previous captain rose up another request. "_I'm wondering if you can go to the hospital and visit Tetsuya after your shift in Shūtoku_." The green-haired detective felt interested with the specificity of the request. "_The truth is that a colleague of mine wants to take time to see Tetsuya himself_." He said. "_Though I'm not worrying about any harm to come, I want to see to it that his visit will be facilitated smoothly_." He said and it managed to tell Midorima that it was not just any 'other' associate.

"Is this person a VIP?" Midorima asked and heard the faint chuckle that crossed over the line. His pupils darted to the periphery, as he watched the phone dubiously. Sometimes, Akashi's choice of words and gestures were vague; a point Midorima has to discover aside from Kuroko's expressionlessness.

"_You can consider him one_," Akashi just said. Midorima felt discomfited with that. "_But I don't think you'll need much effort to escort him. He's a capable person so his visit would be quick and easy_," Akashi informed him. But a question popped up inside the green-head's mind.

"If you needed some arrangements, you should have contacted Kaijō first," Midorima stated. "Kaijō's much nearer the hospital than Shūtoku." The green-head voiced out.

"_Let's just say that I have something in mind_." Akashi responded. "_Kaijō's about to do something much important so I don't need to burden them right now_,"

Midorima raised an eyebrow, still not understanding Akashi's point. "Until now you give me those kinds of words as your answers," it was merely a remark, but Midorima tried to strip the minute tint of animosity from his voice. "If that is what you want, then I'll try to see it." He said. "Is there anything else?"

"_None_," Akashi answered, voice sounding amused. "_I'm going to check up on him after he's gone to see Tetsuya_." The crimson-haired Rakuzan inspector paused for a second. "_Remember to uphold your pledge_, _Shintarō_," And those were the final words Akashi gave Midorima before the call was cut. Midorima slid the phone from his ears as the beeping noise sounded. It always felt discomforting when Akashi spoke in a seemingly relaxed tone; it only made the green-head wonder about more things than necessary. As he pocketed his phone, he gripped the lucky item in his other hand more tightly.

"Shin-chan?" A voice called him from behind; Midorima did not need to see who it was. "What are you doing in the corner?"

"I just answered a call," he answered. "And please stop calling me with that overly friendly nickname, Takao." Midorima reminded that other male. "I'm going to see Ōtsubo-san again. I'll tell him that I'm going to leave as soon as my shift ends."

"What's with the rush?" Takao asked him.

"I'm going to the hospital where Kuroko Tetsuya is admitted," he responded as he moved back at the center of the office.

"Ah, the victim back from Teikō," Takao whistled, placing his hands behind his head as he tried to match up with Midorima's strides. "I know I asked this before, but where is Kuroko-kun currently admitted, again?" He sent a sheepish smile to the taller male.

"_Raizen General Hospital_," Midorima stared at Takao disbelievingly.

* * *

The only real reason why Kuroko Tetsuya was sent to Raizen General Hospital was because of one thing: its proximity. Since it was one of the nearest hospitals in Teikō and also just within reach from the nearest police headquarters, Raizen was the immediate place chosen for Kuroko to be brought to.

Hyūga Junpei thought about it as he entered the hospital. Just as when the automatic sliding doors opened up, the breeze of disinfectants and sanitizers invaded his nose. Perhaps it was the smell of cleanliness, but it was a strangling scent to those who were not used in being inside a hospital. However, even if the strong odor permeated his sense of smell, Seirin's captain had managed to ignore it. Or just perhaps he was getting used to it. Visiting Kiyoshi when he was in the hospital months ago probably made him more resistant to the smell.

But the problem of odor was far from his concerns.

Back then, it was the Kaijō policemen who handled transporting Kuroko to the hospital. Since Kasamatsu had his staff prepared beforehand and the fact that Raizen was well within Kaijō's division of control, Midorima Shintarō decided that it would be best if Kuroko was rushed to that hospital as soon. Midorima has a connection with Raizen, so he trusted that Kuroko would be well taken care of. It was what Hyūga had heard from Kasamatsu when the whole ordeal ended, at a briefing done at the same day. But, for some reason, Hyūga had some feeling that the hospital where Kuroko was taken to had not been chosen just randomly.

He was not saying that everything had been _predetermined_. Hyūga was simply drawn to the idea that it was as if fate itself had wanted those things to happen. He was not a distinct believer of destiny and such, but Hyūga had seen too many things those weeks that he couldn't simply shake off. His mind often wandered about every possibility that could stem from the event that started at the very heart of Teikō and the Generation of Mercenaries. Probably—

He heard something shifted behind the shadows of the staircases. Hyūga immediately straightened up and prepared himself. The hospital was technically a safe haven, but a detective never took the chances away from him. He left his gun in its holsters but mentally prepared himself for surprises. He only expected Kiyoshi to meet him, so there was no real threat to be anticipated. However, the thought about Kiyoshi in _hiding_ complicated the current mess. _Is Kiyoshi being hunted down? Being targeted?_ Those questions resurfaced on his head. Hyūga tried to ignore them. He slowly stepped forward to the shadows…

And a huge body suddenly collided with him. Hyūga was taken by sheer surprise that he wasn't able to react correctly. The assailant dragged him across the hallway and towards a small door that lined the walls. Hyūga was thrown inside as the door was shut and locked closed. He immediately saw that it was the service cleaners' quarters, as evidenced by the cleaning materials that were arranged inside. As Hyūga whipped his head to see who his assailant was, he only felt an arm that grabbed him from behind, which latched against his neck and pinned him against the taller assailant's body. He also felt a metallic object that nudged his sides. His eyes widened in fear when he realized that it was a _gun_.

"Who are—"

"Hyūga," the deep voice startled Seirin's captain. There was only person he knew that called him in that way, with that tone and voice. Still struggling against the taller male's clutches, Hyūga tried to twist his head just to take a peek and _confirm _the identity of his assailant. "Please stop resisting. I don't want to hurt you, Hyūga." And it immediately softened Hyūga. There was no need to deny who the other male was…

"Kiyoshi, w-what are you doing?" He asked as Kiyoshi tightened his grip against Hyūga. "What's g-going o-on? Please answer m-me," the bespectacled male continued to say. Even though he wasn't struggling anymore, Kiyoshi still held him as if one predator that won't let its prey go.

"I-I'm sorry," Kiyoshi finally said. He finally let go of Hyūga and wrapped the single arm around the other male's shoulder, giving Hyūga a half-hug. "I didn't want to do this," Kiyoshi added as he pulled away from the short embrace. "You must believe me, Hyūga." He told the captain.

Hyūga visibly staggered after the short scene happened. He felt his heart raced up and his veins pulsed on his head. He only managed to look at Kiyoshi suspiciously as he tried to regain his breathing and footing. "What the hell…?" He muttered in between huffs. He finally rested his hands over his knees as he leaned forward to take in more breaths. Even so, Hyūga observed Kiyoshi's whole form, half-glad that he had finally saw his friend, but half-confused as to why the hell he just snuck up on him. "I hope you have a good reason for scaring me like that or I'm seriously going to beat you up."

Kiyoshi managed to smile a little. "I have a good reason," he first offered in reconciliation. The handgun that Kiyoshi held seconds ago now vanished. "First of all, I want to apologize for not reporting back to you guys ten days ago." He said and scowl formed over his face. "I needed to do it. I didn't have any choice." Kiyoshi told him and stopped after that. The temperature of air inside the room dropped by ten degrees. Hyūga could feel the tension that made the atmosphere thick and dry. "Everything had been planned out from the start!"

"What are you talking about, Kiyoshi?" Hyūga answered back. "Answer my questions first! Kasamatsu's wondering why you haven't come back. I am worried sick about your disappearance." He told his friend. "How are we going to understand what happened if you're not going to speak?"

Kiyoshi snatched Hyūga by his shoulder, with his large hands easily covering up the part. "That is not the point why I'm here, Hyūga." He told the bespectacled male. "There is something much important that is going to happen. I discovered it when I tried to track _him_."

"Who? What are you—"

"Listen to me, Hyūga." Kiyoshi looked deeply at Hyūga's auburn-green orbs. "Kasamatsu has the correct assumption that there is something else behind Teikō's decision to continue. He did tell us back then that he believed that Teikō discovered _something_ about the attack on the capital." Kiyoshi's brown irises never faltered from Hyūga's sight. "Teikō did _and_ Teikō did not tell us _what_." He informed the other male. What happened during the turnover ceremony wasn't just a twist of fate. It happened because _someone_ wanted it to happen!" He said in such conviction that Hyūga felt more confused.

Hyūga Junpei now stood in the crossroad of questions. But it only appeared that all of his questions would be left unanswered. Right now, Kiyoshi seemed to avoid the direct question of 'what' happened back in Teikō, but was more focused on informing him of another, much significant thing that would just happen. He really wanted to ask Kiyoshi to go back to Seirin with him, but he also felt compelled to hear and witness the information that Kiyoshi had at hand. He closed his eyes for a moment, digesting the current situation he was in. And when he opened them again, he only said,

"Tell me."

Kiyoshi nodded at him in acknowledgement. "Before the graduation, there was an assassination plot that was uncovered by Teikō when they started investigating. Contrary to what we all know now, Akashi Seijūrō was not the real target for assassination," as Kiyoshi expounded, Hyūga gasped at the details that he heard. "The assassination plot against Akashi was only discovered days after the first one were exposed." He added. "Since we easily concluded that there were _two _assassination plots, we easily ignored that there may be a reason for those two to be targeted.

"But since the first one was _thwarted_, we focused all of our attention to Akashi Seijūrō at Teikō's turnover ceremony during the twentieth." Kiyoshi continued to speak. "That is the _error_ that we have made, Hyūga." He finally stated. "We all believed that the first assassination attempt was _stopped_. But it wasn't really stopped." He paused for a second as he inhaled more air. "It was only _delayed_." Hyūga stood stunned at the declaration. "The appearance of the message claiming that Akashi would be assassinated only served as a _distraction_. Please believe me, Hyūga." Kiyoshi begged his friend. "Everything was just a _diversion_! The real target is _Hayama Kotarō_!"

Both of their attentions were grabbed by a sound of _gunshot_ that rang throughout the hallway outside.

* * *

Hayama Kotarō was now the attaché of the National Police Agency, the collective name of the national police force, and the Japan Self-Defense Forces, or JSDF, the overall military forces of the country. It was a newly founded office that was rooted deep beneath the country's Ministry of Defense. It was truly a powerful position for someone of his age, but Hayama took it for himself as a distinguished police detective from Rakuzan and as a member of the famed 'Crownless Generals.' Like his Reo-nee, Hayama _resigned_ from Rakuzan a year after he was deployed in the emperor headquarters and sought a not-so private life as the attaché to the NPA and JSDF. Now holding an office far more powerful than what he had back at Rakuzan, Hayama had the skill and duties that he was able to employ to perform much _greater_ things.

But, right now, he was a simple visitor that walked inside the hallways of Raizen General Hospital. Some hours ago, he called up Akashi and told him that he'd go to see Kuroko Tetsuya himself, as part of his position as the link between the police and the military. Perhaps it could be seen as an official work, but Hayama was just glad that he had a chance of 'escape' from his tiring job. He set off with a semi-formal garb and unaccompanied by guards. Perhaps he was correct to assume that going in without any escorts of sorts actually reduced the attention he received by seventy-five percent. Hayama looked at the numbered doors as he searched for Kuroko Tetsuya's room.

_Oh my!_ He shouted in thought. _I'm in the wrong floor, goddammit!_ Hayama barked a laugh.

But as he continued to walk, he never realized that a shadow had been trailing him ever since he entered the hospital. Hayama pushed the button that controlled the elevator and waited for the metal doors to open. He started to hum a rhythmic tune when he felt that the hospital's plain design made him feel bored. Finally, the elevator door slid open. With a smile, Hayama inched forward but stopped immediately when he saw a gun that was pointed against his very chest. Everything went too fast when the man who held the gun squeezed the trigger.

The gunshot echoed against the walls of the corridor. White smoked oozed out from the gun's muzzle. Hayama Kotarō's eyes slowly closed as he fell to his back. The gun and its owner retreated deeper inside the elevator as the door closed. With the assailant vanishing from sight, the only trace of the crime that happened was Hayama's body that lay limp on the floor and the canister of the Paralysis Dart that was used to shoot him down. It took one more minute for different individuals to reach the crime scene. And when they did, they realized what had ensued.

**. . . . . . . . .**

Kiyoshi Teppei was the first one to reach the scene. He only managed to see the gun that vanished behind the elevator doors as it closed. He was more than surprised when he was correct that Hayama Kotarō was the real target.

**. . . . . . . . .**

Midorima Shintarō had just reached the hospital when he heard the gunshot. When he got to the location, he was bewildered to see another male with matching brown eyes and hair standing just in front of Hayama Kotarō

**. . . . . . . . .**

During that day, on the thirtieth of May, Hayama Kotarō became the first _Crownless General_ to have fallen against the hitman.

* * *

- **End of Chapter** -

According to **The Hitman** (ch10:end), Mibuchi Reo was the _'fourth'_ victim of the hitman crimes. If we counted Kuroko (?), he would be first, and then followed by Hayama. The question: Who do you think is the third victim of the hitman? :D [hint is already within the chapter!]

**Minna-sama**, I'm really sorry for not updating. I can't believe that it's been a month since my last post. Now I can personally blame my health for this. On the good side, however, a friend of mine agreed to help me write some of my fics. In short, The Agent is now currently being "co-written" with my editor/writer friend (the [pen] name's _**Nillum Richner**_ in this site).

Seriously, we had a hard time in cutting down the length of this chapter. It was originally much longer than this one.

You have our thanks for reading this fic! :)


	4. Agent: 03

**Note**: Author's notes and messages written on the end of the chapter.

**Warning**: All writing errors are my sins.

**Disclaimer**: Meh...

* * *

**Chapter 3**

* * *

_ And then you arrived to Seirin, Kagami. It was one of the best things that I've heard ever since I was framed up with the Hitman cases. Perhaps you could say that I was just glad because Seirin was in fact growing, but, at the same time, I found out a little hope within you. You did not know how important your role was by coming to Seirin. You did not know how you managed to prevent even more crimes from happening. I know these words sounded troubling, but you'd eventually know as you come across the evidences._

_ We couldn't question the eligibility of Kuroko's security detail. After all, he was a possible witness and his safety became a primary concern for the different police headquarters. It wasn't supposed to be a huge matter, but since Akashi had become Rakuzan's chief inspector, and the Generation of Mercenaries scattered all across the headquarters, majority of the police looked into the Hitman cases much seriously than necessary. But you already probably knew one of the greatest questions about it: why was Kuroko's protection detail assigned to Seirin? According to Hyūga, Kasamatsu was tight-lipped about the details, which made me question everything once more._

_ That time, I could only conclude that Kuroko's attendance to Seirin was _orchestrated_. I felt that it was a scripted act, part of the show that made me the primary suspect. I knew you had examined about it as well, but the police headquarters forbid you on snooping too much. And now, since I had the proof as to why Kuroko was placed under Seirin's care, I could say in full assurance that it was part of the lie that had started from the day when the Generation of Mercenaries graduated. Perhaps it was even part of the lie that happened _before_ it._

_ But for all the hope that I started to feel when you arrived, there was one thing that stalled me from telling you the truth. I am no enemy of friendship. I stopped myself from telling you the whole story because I know you've taken a liking to Kuroko. I couldn't blame you if you're interested in working with a person labeled as one of the greatest in your field. But it was probably the same reason as to why the Hitman crimes continued even though I discovered the truth._

* * *

He was no stranger to hospitals, but Midorima Shintarō couldn't make himself real comfortable inside. At one point, the plain white color of the building and the strong smell of the disinfectants made him feel welcomed in the hospital, but upon much thought he knew that this place was not really different to the police headquarters he now worked at. It was a resting place for the sick, a haven for those who wished to heal. But Midorima was not sick and he did not need to heal; he was definitely in a _wrong_ place at the _right_ time.

Midorima only craned his head towards the reception's desk. The female who frequented the counter easily noticed him – thanks to his height and the strong color of his hair – and gave him a pleasant smile. Midorima had been in the same place for a lot of times, the necessity of any formalities had all but been wiped out, a privilege now he clearly enjoyed. He could go in and out of the hospital as much as he wanted, and Midorima had no problems in using that opportunity to his advantage. Giving out a curt nod to acknowledge her, Midorima furthered inside the hospital.

Using his index finger, he realigned his spectacles to his vision.

Some minutes ago, before he reached the hospital, Midorima was phoned by Akashi once more. Midorima kept a curious thought in his head as he answered it and listened to the words of his previous captain. '_He told me he's already in the hospital_,' it was Akashi's first statement, which verified the green-haired detective's thought that it was about the colleague Akashi referred to when he called earlier. '_He also told me that he came without any escorts. As much as I'm concerned, that needs to be dealt with immediately_.' His tone was harsh, and Midorima did not even need any elaboration for that.

'_He's a real VIP then_,' Midorima only remarked, trying to ignore Akashi's almost unkind sound. '_You haven't told me who exactly I'm dealing with, Akashi_,' Midorima added soon. And that was the simple truth. Akashi hung up on him without any clue as to who this person was, and Midorima even wondered if their ex-captain was just trying to be playful. If he also remembered carefully, Akashi said that his colleague was a capable person. But Akashi was clearly upset upon knowing that this person did not bring any escorts with him. To Midorima, it only spelled out that this guy was really, _really_ important.

'_You'll know once you see him_,' Akashi only answered, and it made Midorima frown once more. Until that moment, their ex-captain only filled him with blanks. He resisted the urge to drop the call and simply transfer the duty to Kaijō Police Department, to the people who Akashi should have contacted in the first place. But he was able to resist – he still had that little fear of Akashi and he didn't want to challenge him right away. '_I'm expecting you to do your best, Shintarō_.' And then the call was ended.

Midorima pocketed his phone as soon. He was quite unsure of what went inside Akashi's head, but he had the slightest idea that it was related to Kuroko. It hadn't been a much spoken thought, but Midorima perfectly knew that everyone from the Generation of Mercenaries was affected – in one way or another – by the farce that happened back in their graduation. During that day when Kuroko was shot, it was only Kise who openly broke down upon seeing his _personal instructor_ fell down. But Midorima knew that all of them would have done the same if not for the duty they were bound to.

Even Aomine did his best to stop approaching Kuroko at that point. His surprise and worry were so _damn _obvious on his expression, but he held out because they were in the middle of confusion. Midorima had silently applauded Aomine's effort to remain calm. It would be ridiculous to deny that Midorima didn't feel the same, though he would not admit it outright. Even though Midorima _hated _Kuroko that day on, he could still say that he endeavored to _save _the teal-head from all his miseries. _If only Kuroko accepted my thoughts_, Midorima stated in his mind.

Everyone, aside from the Generation of Mercenaries, Momoi and Teikō, had no idea that Kuroko's presence in the graduation was simply for _formality_; the truth was that Kuroko's resignation from Teikō had been approved and he was simply there because the Generation of Mercenaries wouldn't be complete without him. It was the thing that Midorima tried to stop; only Aomine and Akashi knew that Midorima partnered with Kuroko during their last days as detective interns. It was supposed to be Kuroko's last case before his resignation, but Midorima squeezed himself in so that he could convince Kuroko to withdraw his resignation.

But not all stories ended up in happy endings. Even with his efforts to change Kuroko's mind, Midorima still failed. Kuroko Tetsuya still submitted his resignation, and it made Midorima angry and furious. He was so riled up that Kuroko just threw his status on whim; he was so irritated that Kuroko could simply step away from the Generation of Mercenaries. He hated Kuroko from then on; Midorima hated him because Kuroko chose to hold back than to move forward. Midorima respected Kuroko, but Kuroko did not even consider Midorima's thoughts… _That's why Kuroko is despicable_.

Yes, even though he hated him, Midorima was still concerned for Kuroko. He felt like a laughing stock. For him to worry about the man he detested, Midorima felt like an idiot, like that obsessive Kise. But perhaps it was just how life went; respect went beyond petty hate, respect went beyond empty passion. His respect for Kuroko broke through his feelings and revealed what he really felt and what he really thought. It was stupid, but Midorima would admit that he was _stupid_. And it was how Kuroko affected him, as long as Midorima was concerned. And—

A single gunshot rang across the hospital's hallways.

Midorima was instantly tossed away from his thoughts as he whipped his head towards the direction where he heard the loud sound. He quickly slid his hand to his gun's holster and pulled the weapon out. He sprinted towards the nearest staircases and onto the spot where he concluded where the shot was made – the _second _floor. He dashed and evaded several doctors, nurses and patients who stood startled upon hearing the same noise and expertly made his way to the scene of the crime. He twisted to the right hallway and finally reached the spot.

He leveled his gun first and pointed it forward. But his eyes only widened in surprise as he beheld the spectacle in front of him. There was a man who sprawled on the floor and another who stood from the opposite direction. But what made Midorima worry even more was when he identified who the fallen man was – _Hayama Kotarō_, the newly-appointed attaché to the National Police Agency and the country's military forces. Pulling himself out of the trance that blanketed him, Midorima glared accusingly at the other person.

The other male was rather tall, with a matching set of auburn for his hair and eyes. Like Midorima, the stranger wore the same grim expression. But as the green-haired detective scanned the other person from that certain distance, Midorima was struck hard by a realization. He saw that the other male held a _gun _of his own. And then the association was made. Whoever that person was, he was the only possible assailant that had fell Hayama Kotarō. With this in his head, Midorima steadied his hold of the gun and yelled, "Drop your weapon!"

The stranger frowned at his declaration. Midorima saw him raised both of his hands up in a sign of submission, but he was still wary of that gun that remained on the stranger's grasp. "I said, drop your weapon," Midorima repeated in a much softer but steely tone. He was not frightened, but he was certainly nervous at that time. He spared a small glance back at Hayama's fallen body before he shifted his full focus over the stranger. "Please, sir, put your gun down right now. I am a police officer from Shūtoku Police Department." He maintained.

_Let us settle this in the most nonviolent way_, Midorima added in thought. He kept a stern and menacing gaze over the other male, gun aimed perfectly against the latter. He could see a look of confusion covering the entirety of the stranger's face, though he also saw a gradual change in his countenance. If the stranger looked baffled at first, then he appeared much different right now, as if realization dawned inside him. But Midorima tried to put those thoughts away from his mind. Right now, the priority was to capture the man who assailed Hayama Kotarō. _Akashi predicted wrong_, he added as an afterthought.

"I know who you are," the stranger answered in a deep voice. Even though it was stated seriously, Midorima couldn't help but hear a small tone of derision lacing the other male's voice. "But what you're thinking right now is not what it seems to be." He continued and looked at Hayama's fallen body. "I wasn't the one who did this to him." He told Midorima, which only made the green-haired detective look at him doubtfully. The stranger seemed to have noticed Midorima's suspicious expression when he added, "You must believe me. I only came here when I heard the gunshot."

Midorima considered his statement for some seconds before he spoke back. "Then if you're saying that you're blameless, I ask you to put down your gun." He repeated his request. "I need to identify who you are and see if you have the permit to carry a lethal weapon, sir." The green-haired added – as what exactly was written in the procedures. His compulsion had led him to be a _stricter_, but Midorima won't complain if it was quite helpful in his detective work. "If you truly are innocent, then what I ask of you won't be too hard for you to follow."

Midorima observed how the stranger looked hesitant to accede to his request. The brown-haired man gave him an almost unnoticeable smile. "I can't have that," he muttered at first. He slowly dropped his hands down, which made Midorima more cautious. "You must understand. This is not what it looks like. _Someone _is trying to frame me up for this crime." He explained to him. "If I surrender to you right now, I won't be able to prove my _innocence_. And that is what _he _wants to happen!" The stranger told Midorima.

He noticed how the other male looked to his right, as if he was looking at another person. But the stranger quickly turned back as he spoke more words. "I'm only trying to find out the truth behind what happened _back_ then." The stranger explained to him.

But hearing that only made Midorima more suspicious than before. It sounded like an elaborate ploy. If it was a made-up story, the green-haired detective would not fall for it. He only continued to level his gun towards the stranger's chest, trying to clear his head. At least he was giving the stranger the benefit of the doubt, but he did not forget his duty as a policeman. "I'm sure we are all just nervous because of what happened," Midorima said, words sounding so sweet. "I will promise you my help if you just calm yourself and drop your weapon down. The police will help you—"

He ducked to the floor when the stranger fired his shots. As he knelt down to the ground, Midorima watched as the other male ran away from him, to the other end of the hallway. He wanted to pursue him, but seeing the unconscious Hayama had made him realize that a detail must be reported immediately.

**. . . . . . . . .**

"Good afternoon, you are now connected to Kaijō Emergency line. How can we help you?" Moriyama said in pleasing tone, although in reality his face was far from satisfied. It was his shift to man the communications, and he was specifically designated to one of its hated parts – the _emergency line_. It took the greatest amounts of patience to be successfully able to complete an emergency call, since they must be able to specify the details a certain caller gave them. Sometimes, due to extreme stress, many of the callers often failed to address the real nature of their call.

It was what Moriyama thought as he triangulated the location of the caller. He hoped that the person who called them was reasonable enough to report the proper details. It was a waste of time for the police to deploy because of faulty reports. But all of these thoughts changed when a calm yet austere voice flooded the call line. "_This is Midorima Shintarō of Shūtoku Police Department. This is a priority one call, code two-four-five_–" and to Moriyama's police knowledge, it meant as a _serious _crime "–_for an assault with the use of a deadly weapon_."

There were no other questions to be asked. The caller was speaking their language, and Moriyama could feel the seriousness of the matter at hand. He quickly transcribed the first parts of the call as he traced the location of the call. "Please state your location right now. We'll be bringing our policemen right away." Moriyama told him as he waited for the results to come out. The process of triangulation was not that quick, and with a sudden report claiming an assault, Moriyama felt how slow it truly was.

"_I'm in Raizen General Hospital right now_," the caller answered, and Moriyama heard his ragged breaths. "_I'm in pursuit of the suspect right now_," Moriyama suddenly paled at that point. He flicked his fingers to gather the attention of the nearest communications attendant and told him to inform Kasamatsu of the latest details he was still receiving. "_I've already informed the hospital to take care of the victim. His name is Hayama Kotarō_—" and by hearing that name, Moriyama threw his headphone away and stood from his seat.

Now, there was simply no way for him to wait for some additional details from the caller. If the scene had already reached that severe point, then all what Kaijō needed to do was to step up and take care of the rest. He felt regretful that he had to excuse himself from the caller, but what he just reported was something grave – Moriyama just hoped he'd be understood for what he did. Kaijō's police officer sprinted from the communications room and into their chief inspector's office, barging in so suddenly just when the attendant he sent seconds earlier just started to report.

"The victim is Hayama Kotarō."

* * *

**Seirin Detective Agency  
**_**June 3**_**  
**

"_I'm revoking your autonomous status, Hyūga._" Kasamatsu said over the phone. Hyūga's eyes were wide in both surprise and disbelief. He could only listen to Kasamatsu's nearly scruffy breathing as he churned in the meaning of those words. Hyūga's eyes darted over the door, but, in fact, he had nothing else to focus on. In that brief moment his mind was clouded with questions and concerns and demands; it was too much for him to take in, but Kasamatsu was yet to know Hyūga's sudden quandary. "_Seirin Detective Agency would have to run under Kaijō's watch once more_."

And Hyūga was silent still. He had expected a call from Kasamatsu to come, but not to receive an ill message. Hyūga Junpei only presumed a serious reprimand, but not to the point of _cancelling_ their independence as a detective agency. And in that moment, Hyūga knew his thoughts were nothing but paltry expectations, truly devoid of something solid, something significant. He tried to speak back, but even his silent words barely passed through his lips. His mouth only quivered in an attempt to utter a reply, but it all ended in vain as he remained speechless.

"_For all the things that happened,_" Kasamatsu's voice was clear and strong as Hyūga heard it from the phone's earpiece. "_This is the only decision I can come up to_." He continued to say, perhaps already aware of Hyūga's wordlessness and surprise. It was an opportunity for him to take, and it was a chance Kasamatsu had no intentions of losing. A pregnant pause loomed over the line for some seconds, as Kasamatsu versed more words in his head and as Hyūga remained fixated against the wooden door. "_And I'm not even sorry for choosing this option for you_,"

And that pulled Hyūga away from his reverie. His eyes quickly narrowed into thin lines and his lips tugged down into a forbidding grimace. His nose scrunched up, forming some lines over his face, a clear display of his displeasure after hearing those words from Kaijō's chief inspector. "You can't do this to us, Kasamatsu!" Hyūga leaned forward from his seat and slammed his hand over his desk. Some of his worktable's fixtures quaked from the force of his hit. "Just because we don't have any proof doesn't mean you take the other side!" He told him, his voice already punitive.

"_You can't lecture me on that one_," Kasamatsu answered. "_After all, that is the due process we are all following_." He pointed out, which made Hyūga more furious. The blank stare he gave to the door now turned into a full glare. Hyūga did not respond at once, as he sifted through the right words to say. Even though he was practically angry, he needed to communicate to the chief inspector as Seirin's chief detective and captain. "_After all, you should be _thanking_ me instead for this compromise that I made_." Kasamatsu added and Hyūga made a seething sound by his teeth.

"That is not the point!" Hyūga bellowed as he finally stood from his seat. He started to march near the window and snuck a glance on the outside. "Just because someone is seen near the victim doesn't mean he's the suspect; even if Kiyoshi was sighted—"

"_Which you have no intentions of telling me_!" Kasamatsu almost roared from the other line. "_I don't know what the hell was Kiyoshi was doing there, but knowing that you were at the hospital at the same time makes the whole situation complicated_!" Kaijō's chief inspector continued to say in a harsh voice. Hyūga was easily silenced with the implications Kasamatsu was throwing at him; that was the only thing Seirin's captain could not defend himself at. "_Kiyoshi should have reported to Kaijō two weeks ago_! _And you even didn't tell me that you've already contacted him_!"

"Kiyoshi requested that I must not tell it to anyone," Hyūga answered, now his voice sounded more diminutive after Kasamatsu's rumbles. "Not even you," he added. "I should keep it a secret for a while. He said that it's too important to be revealed right away because—"

"_Precisely_!" Kasamatsu cut him off once more. "_There is no question that Kiyoshi is a secret agent and his actions are not in my full control_." He started at first. "_But there are always limitations and that apply to him as well_," he explained to Seirin's chief detective. Hyūga heard a tired sigh that came from Kasamatsu's line. "_I only discovered late that Midorima Shintarō dug out some info regarding Kiyoshi. As a well-known part of the _Crownless Generals_, I'm sure Midorima found a lot of details about him_." He paused for a while. "_And that includes your info, Hyūga, and Seirin, in extension_."

Hyūga felt disconcerted about Kasamatsu's latest statements. He was obviously sharing some news, but it sounded more of a warning than a simple message to Hyūga's ears. His brows knitted together as he felt bothered by the chief inspectors words and tone. "What are you saying, Kasamatsu?" Hyūga voiced out.

"_Shūtoku and Rakuzan's eyes are over Seirin right now_." Kasamatsu finally said. "_The reports are sketchy, since Midorima did not fully recognize Kiyoshi at first. But when they verified about his identity and status, their suspicions grew threefold_." Hyūga heard Kasamatsu sighed once more. "_If this continues, they will discover that Kiyoshi Teppei is an undercover agent under Kaijō Police Department_. _I know you won't want that to happen_,"

Hyūga shoved down the bile that crept up his throat. If what Kasamatsu was saying was true, then the situation had gone out of their hands. But that wasn't just the matter that he should be worried about. If the other police headquarters found out that Kiyoshi was as well present during Teikō's turnover ceremony, then things would only go from bad to _worse_. He felt shrinking at that point. There had to be that turning point that they accidentally triggered…

Before Kiyoshi left the hospital that day, on the afternoon of the thirtieth of May, he managed to tell Hyūga something the he could not believe. It was a tale that shook Hyūga to the core, a story that made him question every truth that he had known all throughout his life. He could only listen as Kiyoshi muttered those words, words of revelation of what truly happened back in Teikō's graduation during that fateful day. He felt sickened just as soon as he heard it, but he held through until the end just because it was his _dear_ friend who spoke to him.

'_I was the one who shot Kuroko_,' Kiyoshi admitted that day – that same day when Hayama Kotarō was shot down with the same type of weapon used during the graduation ceremony. The _Paralysis Darts_. A joint project by _Silversen Industries_ and _Hicenn Pharmaceuticals Inc_., sponsored by none other than the National Police Agency itself. The linked had been made, as if fate itself wrote down every scene as part of a grand comedy it merely wished to enjoy. _Kiyoshi shot Kuroko down_, Hyūga said in thought. _If they discovered that, Kiyoshi will surely be—_

"_Rakuzan has sent us a message_." Kasamatsu spoke once more. "_I know this is only part of Rakuzan's ploy to put Seirin under surveillance, but believe me if I tell you that I'm only accepting their proposal just because I want to help Kiyoshi out of this mess_." Kaijō's chief inspector informed Hyūga. "_Right now, even Kise Ryouta, one of the Generation of Mercenaries now serving Kaijō, is interested about discovering Kiyoshi's real identity. I'm going to assign him in the task sent by Rakuzan so that I could distract him from looking into Kiyoshi_." Kasamatsu told him.

Hyūga whipped his head when the fax machine wired into life and started to spew out some noise. It started to function as it received a particular detail from whatever source and started to print out the message in hard form. Seirin's captain had the briefest idea that it was the thing Kasamatsu was pointing out; he approached the machine and ripped out the print as soon as it was completed. Hyūga skimmed through the contents but almost dropped the paper when he went through some particular lines.

"What the hell–?!" Hyūga burst. "This can't be, Kasamatsu." He said at first. "They can't be serious!"

"_It's the way that is_," Kasamatsu answered. "_And it's not a suggestion. It's an _order,"

Hyūga ended the call as he started to walk away from the office. His footsteps were heavy and clearly denoted how furious he was that time. He reached the knob and blast the door open, attracting the attention of some of the detectives inside the agency, particularly Riko who was stationed near the office room. Seeing that Riko held the same copy of the message that was faxed into their office, he only said in staid words,

"You've seen it. And I'm going to talk to Kasamatsu about it. You know what to do." He told her as he strode away, sparing a brief but serious glance at a certain _newcomer_ who had that strong crimson for his hair.

**. . . . . . . . .**

**Seirin Detective Agency  
**_**June 3**_**  
**

"I think you know already, but our agency was barely opened last year." Riko Aida informed him as she traced the outline of those pure orbs of red. It was simply remarkable to see a pair of eyes strongly reminiscent of courage and power, which matched up with its owner's visage that had the semblance of a ferocious _tiger_. She looked back at the form he submitted to her. "All the upperclassmen are only ahead by one year in this agency, so I need to inform you that you may _immediately_—"

"I don't care about that," he spoke ahead, quickly shutting off Riko's sentence. "I'm just going to pass this form and get done with it." He stated. Riko only watched with mild amusement as the person she spoke to right now even have that wild intensity. She only ignored the sudden declaration and inked some words into the edges of the documents the male gave her. As she wrote down some things, Riko couldn't help but watch the man from the sides of her yes. She was particularly attracted to burning red color of his hair.

"You didn't even say why you wanted to work for this agency," Riko pulled the pen from the paper as she remembered that very important point. She stared ahead and once again observed the male's naturally stern and nearly frightful expression. She waited for him to speak.

"None in particular," he muttered, tone disinterested and bored at the same time. Riko noted that quickly. "After all, even detective work in Japan is just the same thing everywhere." He told Seirin's coach, slightly unaware of the silent thought that brimmed inside the female's mind. He only saw Riko made that small interested smile.

_He studied in America_, Riko remembered as she glanced back at the document in her hand. _He trained in one of the best place for a detective to learn_, she assumed inside her mind. She now understood why this tall young man sounded as if he belittled the same line of work in Japan, but, even so, she had to gauge him like the rest. Now that the recruitment of new detectives was underway, Riko had to make sure that they would end up with the best ones. She slowly placed the paper to the side as she prepared more questions for the redhead.

"Well—" but she was quickly preempted when the fax machine buzzed into life. It was connected to the line that Hyūga installed in the office, so whatever was sent into that fax number would also be printed to her side. She had already chosen to ignore it to carry on with the male's interview, but she immediately stopped when she saw the header of the printed message. _Priority; high_, Riko read silently. She then knew it was not a simple dispatch. Slightly apologetic for ignoring the male in front of her, Riko snatched the paper from the machine and read it soon.

Her hands suddenly began to tremble as she sipped in those words. She even managed to ponder if Hyūga thought the same, since he was just inside, talking to someone very important for the agency. Kasamatsu Yukio patronized their telephone lines for many days already, but Riko was still curious as to why Kaijō's chief inspector had shifted his attention to them. To that, it was only Hyūga Junpei who knew. She gave out an exasperated sigh as she finished reading the piece. She only felt the male's eyes burning right through her after that point.

But she hadn't even spoken a reply when the door to Hyūga's office suddenly blast open, revealing the clearly bemused look of their spectacled captain. Izuki and Koganei looked worried at Hyūga, but the captain's gaze was obviously too antagonistic for him to give any affirmative impression. Both detectives cowered in slight fear as they retracted to their works, focusing their attention away from the captain. Riko, however, slightly understood the reason for Hyūga's apparent dissatisfaction. She only saw him look at the paper at her hand – Riko observed that – and waited for him to speak.

"You've seen it," Hyūga stated the obvious. "And I'm going to talk to Kasamatsu about it." And, to Riko, that meant a _personal _visit by Seirin's chief detective to Kaijō's chief inspector. In that instant, Riko knew it was something so serious. "You know what to do." In Seirin's language, that would signify that they needed to start their work, _ASAP_. Watching Hyūga as he marched out of their office, Riko set aside the redhead's documents even farther still and placed the fax between her and the man in front of him. She gave him a small smile that seemed to have made the redhead uneasy.

"_Kagami Taiga_-kun," she called him. "For you information, that is our chief detective, Hyūga Junpei-kun." She informed him. "Now that you've seen our top detective, I know you may have already formed some impressions of him." She only said.

Kagami was only silent. He felt that he'd just seen the eyes of death boring a huge hole on him when the other man – the _captain_, as Riko said – glanced at him. Perhaps he had come in a _right_ place at the _wrong _time, seeing that there was someone inside the agency more frightening than he already was.

Noticing Kagami's silence, Riko only took it as a sign for her to continue. "Alright then," she began. "It seems it's your lucky day, Kagami-kun." She placed a finger over the fax. "We've just receive an _order_ from three different police headquarters about a task specifically given to Seirin." She explained. "I'll not go into full detail since it's a long discussion, but we are asked to provide security detail for someone who is believed to be in danger." She told him. "Since we are undermanned right now, we have no choice but to send you immediately." Riko informed him before she stood up and offered her hand in front of Kagami.

"Congratulations, by the way," she told the redhead. "Welcome to Seirin Detective Agency."

* * *

**Raizen General Hospital  
**_**June 3**_**  
**

After some seconds, Kuroko seemed to have noticed the lack of response from the blond. He already knew that Kise was particularly chatty; even if he complained, Kise would just ignore it. But, still, Kise's absence of words was slightly unsettling. Kuroko briefly stopped from fixing his stuff and looked back at his former workmate. "You are silent, Kise-kun." He commented. After Kuroko said that, Kise was startled, as if he was suddenly pulled out from wandering in his own world. "Do you have something in mind?" He asked him, pondering why the blond acted that way.

"I just remembered something, Kurokocchi," Kise answered with a weak smile. "Seeing you do something so serious… a memory just played all over my mind once again," he added. He looked up to Kuroko with a simple expression, but it was enough to show Kuroko how glad Kise was at that time. "It just feels so nostalgic right now, you know?" He shared.

"What is it?" Kuroko inquired.

"Our first meeting in Teikō, of course!" Kise answered joyously, before his face turned back into that simple figure again.

"I still remember it, Kise-kun," Kuroko only said in a deadpan; Kise had no idea whether the teal-head looked at it as a good or a bad memory. "Now that you have reminded me, I think I have failed to offer you my congratulations." Kuroko said. "You went here a lot of time to visit me, but I have not congratulated you for being transferred as a police detective to Kaijō," Kuroko Tetsuya said. Kise felt his face flushed with warmth.

"I-I'm just a new detective, Kurokocchi!" Kise responded, waving his hands frantically in front of him. "I've still got a lot of things to prove before I become a really good detective!"

"If that is what you think, then I do not have to stop you, Kise-kun," Kuroko said as he turned back and arranged his things again. "But, to me, you do not need to prove anymore that you are a good detective." He said with a good-natured voice. Kise Ryōta's eyes were fixed at his previous personal instructor form, really surprised at the sudden praise.

"You're always saying embarrassing things, Kurokocchi!"

"I thought you would like the compliment, Kise-kun. I apologize if I made you feel awkward."

"No… I don't mean that!" Kise replied. "If Kurokocchi says that I'm already a good detective, then it makes me feel so happy." He continued to look at the teal-head.

"Then is there something more that makes you think different?"

"Do you still remember what you told me two years ago?" Kise asked. Kuroko slowly looked back at Kise once again; light blue and gold shared a stare. "It's good to be called a Generation of Mercenaries. But there is more than that, isn't it, Kurokocchi?" He continued to say. "You told me that you don't _need_ me to be _good_—"

A knock on the room's door interrupted Kise, which made him and Kuroko look at it. Soon, it opened up and revealed a hulking figure that sported an aggressive countenance with a hair of deeply-shaded red. The blond and teal-head watched him for some seconds before the newcomer broke the silence for them.

"Which one of you is _Kuroko Tetsuya_?" He asked. "Seirin has orders to provide protective details for him."

Kuroko stepped away from his bag and slowly approached Kagami. "I am Kuroko Tetsuya." He said to him.

Kagami Taiga wondered why a seemingly knowing smile descended over the teal-head's lips, which vanished as soon as it was formed.

* * *

- **End of Chapter** -

Finally! Kagami enters the scene! :P

To those who have noticed it, yes, the last part of the chapter is also the one written in the last chapter of **_Tip Off_ **(The Mercenary: Kise Ryōta). In this case, I can tell you that _**Tip Off **_borrowed this scene from _**The**_** _Agent_**_. _:)

By chapters 6 or 7 (or even earlier), _**The Agent **_will directly follow the story of _**The**_** _Hitman_**_._ I know that the story's progression is slow, but it's the only way I know to build up the plot. Just like you've all thought, the first chapters of this story were simply 'flashbacks' of what happened before.

**Nillum Richner**: Thank you once again for co-writing this chapter of **_The_ _Agent_ **(even Ch08 of _**Meta-meow-rphosis**_). By the way, I've heard of what you and Fleurhana Ybel-san were talking about in Ookiku Furikabutte fandom. What was that all about? :P And yeah, Fleurhana Ybel-san's way _too _mean to me. LOLjoke.

Thank you all for reading!


End file.
